El caso del ataque al Invernadero 3
by Esciam
Summary: "Sherlock parecía estar en el colegio y ser uno de los estudiantes estrellas de Ravenclaw solo porque no tenía otra que serlo. Sin embargo, siempre estuve segura de que era un apasionado de algo más (…) Pero no pude entender cuál era esa pasión hasta más o menos una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando se dio el atentado."
1. La Carta que me quitó la electricidad

Como siempre, debo hablar de chicas de LJ: Este casefic lo hice para ineongallifrey, deseándole la mejor de las navidades y mucho fangirleo con él. Además, lo hice con la inestimable ayuda de sara_f_black. Sin ella leyendo, estoy segura de que este fic sería mucho más pequeño y hubiera durado mucho más en terminarlo. ¡Muchas gracias linda!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter:J.K. Rawling::Elementary:Robert Doherty … No hay esciam que valga.

**OoOoO**

_La Carta que me quitó la electricidad._

Mi padre ya me había advertido que la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña era una de las más cerradas y conservadoras del mundo, pero nunca creí que llegarían a estos extremos. Aunque sabía que no iba a servir de algo, volví a golpear con mi palma a mi teléfono celular, pero aún así, seguía marcando: _"sin señal_". Miré alrededor, vi a chicos y chicas caminando de allá para acá vestidos con sus togas y me pareció que lo del sombrero hablantín que decidió meterme en Ravenclaw no era nada comparado con lo que se avecinaba en mi vida.

—¿Cómo pretenden que cientos de jóvenes puedan sobrevivir enclaustrados sin teléfonos celulares, computadoras, televisores o internet? —pregunté a la nada, aunque realmente interesada en una respuesta.

—Fácil, la mayoría no los conoce. Yo no conocí el teléfono hasta que me fui de intercambio a Nueva York —me contestó mi padre.

Eso no me lo hacía más fácil. Es más, éste año está resultando cada vez más difícil a cada semana que pasa. Mis padres ponen en papel y tinta su divorcio, mi hermano está en una universidad común y corriente en Nueva York dejándome a mí lidiando con ellos, mi madre se casa de la noche a la mañana y decide que tengo que pasar más tiempo con mi padre y, cuando vengo a Gran Bretaña para hacerlo, resulta que dos meses después, él decide matricularme en un internado, que disque porque tengo mucho potencial mágico que nunca he explotado. O, al menos, eso parece decir una carta que llegó una mañana en la pata de una lechuza que aterrizó en mi cereal.

—¿Lechuzas? —pregunté o maldije, aunque ya debería haberme hecho a la idea con la del periódico cuyas se imágenes se mueven.

Le pasé la carta a mi padre y me levanté a lavar la vajilla mientras la lechuza se iba..._ ¡No puede ser! _Fue la exclamación que dio él. Se puso en pie y me enseñó un escudo con una H y cuatro animales en el pergamino, (¿en serio?) Sonriendo con mucha efusividad.

Luego dijo un par de comentarios como para sí mismo sobre Hogwarts, y de lo increíble que era tener un puesto en el colegio más prestigioso de toda Gran Bretaña, más cuando ya había iniciado el año lectivo. Leyó de nuevo la misiva como para poder creer que había entendido el mensaje.

—¿Qué pasa? —me interesé.

—¿¡Que...!? Léelo por ti misma, Joan —me había pedido cuando se dio cuenta de que yo sería la más interesada en leerlo.

Tomé la carta y leí cada vez más confusa, la siguiente nota:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicera, Jefe de Magos,_

_Confederación internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Watson:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzaron el 1 de setiembre. Parvati Patil, de la Subdirección de Apoyo y Orientación, la esperará el 11 de octubre a las 9 de la mañana para su incorporación._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Filius Flitwick._

_Director Adjunto._

Y así como la carta daba por hecho que yo iba a ir de interna en un colegio _solo _de magia (porque en América no somos unos elitistas que se creen que su mundo está dividido del de las personas comunes, y tenemos tecnología y otras materias además de las que versan sobre magia), así mi padre siguió al pie de la letra las todopoderosas palabras de esa misiva. Y mi destino fue sellado.

No, no es un buen año para Joan Watson. Por más que intentara alegrarme a mí misma cuando aparecimos (tomando una lata de soda arrugada en las manos) en un pueblito idílico, más allá se viera el majestuoso castillo en donde iba a estudiar y supiera que había unicornios, centauros y cosas por aprender que en América, más _seglar, _no había; apenas vi el "_sin señal" _en mi teléfono celular_, _se me fueron las ganas de ver el lado positivo. Y ahora, también me tengo que despedir de la tecnología. ¿Acaso hice algo para merecer esto? Pero, por más que le insistí a mi padre que el colegio _muggle _(como ellos llaman a los comunes) con clases particulares de magia seguía siendo un muy buen plan, él no dio el brazo a torcer. Y me calló con el mismo argumento que ha usado conmigo desde los tres años cuando no quería comer algo: _"no sabes si te gustará hasta que lo pruebes"._

—Por aquí, por favor —me sacó de mi letargo la tal Parvati Patil, hablando con su entusiasmo no contagioso, como si hubiera estado junto a nosotros solo diez minutos y no las seis horas (con tiempos para comer) en las cuales me hizo toda clase de exámenes y preguntas para saber en qué grado podía matricular.

Después de tan minuciosas pruebas, terminé teniendo todos los créditos de "Estudios muggles", ser eximida de Historia de la magia (no sé de ella ni para estar en segundo... Y ni eso les pareció suficiente para no poderme aceptar en el internado) y matriculé en materias de quinto año, acordes a mi edad, un par de sexto y una de cuarto justo antes de que nos dijera el primer "_Por aquí, por favor_", ese mismo que decía cada vez que había un cambio en el rumbo. Ya sé algo más de Hogwarts: sus caminos nunca son cortos y a cada momento cambian de rumbo...

—Por aquí, por favor. —y empezamos a subir una escalera. En un cuadro, unas muchachitas de los 1700`s cuchichearon entre sí, al parecer muy interesadas en reírse de mis ropas tan poco convencionales para la comunidad mágica.

—¿Hay algún mapa del lugar que pueda ser de ayuda para mi hija en estas primeras semanas? —preguntaba mi padre, ya con problemas para respirar por la larga caminata, pero no pude oír la respuesta.

Estaba poniendo la dolorosa señal de la pérdida de tecnología en mi bolsillo. O eso creí que hacía, hasta que oí el golpe detrás de mí, seguidos de otros. Mi pobre teléfono celular cayendo por la larga escalera... Me volví al instante, y me encontré con un joven que lo tomó de un escalón y le miró muy interesado, dándole vuelta y toqueteándolo. Bajé en seguida en su rescate.

—Gracias. —él me lo devolvió, viéndome fijamente y en silencio. Eso me importó poco, pues me quejaba dramáticamente al ver que la pantalla táctil estaba destruida y, el teléfono celular, muerto. Al menos, hasta que se reparó después de disiparse una bruma y con un sonidito agudo. No creí nunca que me alegraría al ver el "_sin señal_" de nuevo.

—En lo personal, me gustan más los _smathphones_ de Apple, pero este de Erickson no están nada mal, y más teniendo en cuenta el ambiente en donde estamos —dijo el joven, mientras guardaba de nuevo la varita en su bolsillo, después de haber hecho el _reparo _en mi teléfono celular, y sin necesidad de decir el hechizo—. Una afortunada incongruencia muy bien recibida. —Y ahí estaba su mirada fija en mí, hasta que la quitó un instante, para ver de nuevo hacia mi teléfono celular.

El joven vestido con toga en un antiquísimo colegio de magia y con conocimientos de teléfonos celulares hablando de incongruencias...

—Creí que aquí no sirve ni conocían la tecnología. —apenas pude decir.

—Así es, lo cual es una idiotez. —Me extrañó la familiar vehemencia con la que empezó a hablar. Parecía que no le importara con quién hablar del tema, solo estar agradecido de poder dar su punto de vista—. Dado que no somos ni el 10% de la población humana mundial, obviar los fabulosos avances y conocimientos que han conseguido el otro 90% es una prueba de la prisionera que es la comunidad mágica Europea a los resabios del Medievo. —Daba un saltito mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás—. En fin, algo con lo que no tienen que lidiar las brujas y magos de Norteamérica. ¿Qué tal el Instituto Washington de Nueva York, señorita Watson? —Y esperaba mi respuesta con toda la atención del mundo.

Eso me dejó abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder contestar algo. Mi mente estaba mucho más llena de preguntas que de respuestas. Todas se resumían en un cúmulo de _¿Cómo puede saber...? _y _¿Quién es éste?_

—... nuevos amigos —oí decir a la señorita Patil. Me giré para verla, confusa aún—. Aunque, ¿no cree que deberías estar en clases, Sherlock?

Al menos una de mis preguntas fue parcialmente respondida. Ese joven, quien fuera, era Sherlock.

—Como hasta la señorita Watson puede dar fe de ello, soy muy ducho en magia no verbal. Flitwick está enseñando cosas que empecé a aprender por mi cuenta desde que estaba en tercero. Así que no, no creo que deba estar en clases.

Vi como mi padre abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el comentario, pero la señorita Patil parecía estar acostumbrada a su impertinencia. Respiró profundo antes de seguir:

—Entonces, tal vez puedas ayudar a tus compañeros —Sherlock dio un bufido que no evitó que ella siguiera hablando— a aprender ese tipo de hechizos.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción que irme —luego, se volvió hacia mí— Puedo ayudarla si quiere cargar la batería de su teléfono celular. No tendrá señal, pero sí podrá usar todo lo que debe tener guardado ahí.

—Gra... gracias. —apenas pude decir.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me cuesta hacer favores a una nueva y prometedora Ravenclaw. Hasta luego, señorita Watson —dijo, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, las manos en los bolsillos de su ropa, mientras yo me preguntaba ¿cómo supo que el sombrero me había enviado a esa casa?

Mientras lo vi irse por el ancho pasillo iluminado gracias a un ventanal al fondo de una bifurcación, oí como la señorita Patil decía "_pero encantamientos no está por ahí_". Aunque, por alguna razón, no tuvo el coraje de decírselo a él. No me extraña, yo llevaba conociéndolo pocos segundos, y ya sentía que Sherlock era una fuerza que siempre encontraría la manera de hacer las cosas a su modo.


	2. El castillo embrujado, su peculiar joven

_El castillo embrujado y su peculiar joven._

Dejando de lado el claustro lleno de largos caminos y arquitectura caótica, la falta de tecnología y mi poco conocimiento sobre el uso de varitas, Hogwarts no estaba tan mal. Hasta le reconocí a mi padre en una de mis cartas que era mucho mejor que estar en el colegio de comunes, aparentando que no era una bruja y esperando a estar en casa o en clases particulares para tener esa libertad... Bueno, está bien, no podíamos usar las varitas (y mi anillo) en los pasillos, pero eso era mejor que el tener que dejar de ser yo misma frente a otras personas. Sí, estaba enclaustrada, pero en cierta forma, nunca había sentido tanta libertad en mi vida.

Lo que más me gustaba es que el ambiente de Hogwarts exudaba magia. De esas que se esperan al leer libro de hadas. Las armaduras que daban direcciones si se lo pedías, los cuadros cuyas personas se movían, el cuarto de menesteres que los sábados en la tarde se convertía en una gran sala de juegos, las maneras en que se puede entrar en pasadizos "secretos", los elfos domésticos que iban de allá para acá limpiando y atendiendo a la gente, sorprendidos, halagados o indignados de que les diera las gracias; las bromas hechas con magia a veces no del todo inofensivas; las revistas juveniles, el Profeta y el Quisquilloso con sus imágenes móviles, la radio mágica, el embrujar bolas de nieve en las guerras y ver, gracias al _traslucio, _la vida debajo del lago congelado y un gran calamar gigante yendo de allá para acá… Estar en un colegio de _solo _magia es una experiencia envolvente. Ya cada momento, conocía algo nuevo de Hogwarts.

Además, mis compañeras de cuarto me dieron una muy buena bienvenida y, al haber entrado prácticamente un mes después, crecer en Nueva York, usar lapiceros, pantalones debajo de la túnica y hacer magia con un anillo y no con varita, pronto esa bienvenida (o, al menos, curiosidad) se esparció entre los demás alumnos y alumnas.

Sin embargo, tanta efusividad y falta de anonimato a la larga se convertía en una carga. No soy de las personas que le gusta estar en el estrellato y, pronto, hice lo posible por encontrar algún momento o lugar en los que estar en tranquilidad, silencio y soledad.

Extrañamente, fue en esos momentos que solía encontrarme con Sherlock Holmes e "interactuábamos" de verdad. Creo que esa es la mejor manera de describirlo, porque no era como hablar con cualquier otra persona. No era pasar el tiempo sin más, las conversaciones con él tenían un aire a utilidad. No en el sentido de que me usara, sino que se sentía que solo hablábamos de cosas interesantes o que, a la larga, serían importantes para algo más que el solo hablar.

La curiosidad de Sherlock, su punto de vista y su agudeza mental estaba por encima... Hasta de la mayoría de profesores. Conocía del mundo de los comunes, y hacía preguntas sobre éste que a veces ni yo podía responder. Tenía un especial interés por las ciencias aplicadas. Reiteradamente comentaba su frustración con que Alquimia no fuera una asignatura en Hogwarts y estuviera tan olvidada desde hacía siglos en Europa. "_¿Por qué escoger entre ciencia y magia si podíamos tener lo mejor de las dos?"_, había dicho alguna vez, con cierta desesperación.

Aunque era muy ducho con la varita y los hechizos, estoy segura de que si lo hubieran puesto a él a escoger, hubiera dicho "¡ciencia!", sin lugar a dudas. Algo demasiado raro de encontrar en el medieval Hogwarts. Creo que justo por eso él buscaba conversar conmigo cuando no era especialmente amistoso con nadie más: porque yo también era alguien muy difícil de encontrar en Hogwarts. Tenía las dos visiones del mundo, la común y la mágica, desde que había nacido.

Pero, para mí, lo más interesante de las conversaciones con Sherlock Holmes era que me hacía ver cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí y nunca había mirado, y lo hacía de una manera tal que parecía muy obvio cuando él lo explicaba. Un ejemplo de eso fue cuando me entregó mi teléfono celular recargado, al día siguiente de que le pidiera ese favor por primera vez al término de pociones. Ese fue el día de nuestra primera conversación (o segunda, si cuento cuando nos conocimos). Aunque parecía que Sherlock tenía muchas ganas de hacer preguntas, su manera de mirarme fijamente y los movimientos de sus labios lo evidenciaba, fui yo la que no pude resistirme más.

—¿Cómo supiste... todo lo que me dijiste el primer día que estuve aquí?

Me miró como para comprobar si en verdad me interesaba y, al saber que era así, empezó a contestarme con claridad y rapidez, mientras seguíamos caminando al filo del Bosque Prohibido. Me contó que me había visto llegar en la mañana, que eso despertó su curiosidad y por eso fue al despacho de Flitwick a buscarme en el pergamino de los admitidos.

—... Un hechizo muy interesante. Es una pluma la que escribe los nombres, fechas de nacimiento y dirección de los niños en un pergamino mágico. Un hechizo de Apius Blood, un profesor de mediados del siglo XVII memorable solo por ese hechizo, lo cual no es poco. Es muy largo de contar toda la forma en que consigue la información, solo interesa que le dio la orden a la pluma de escoger cierta cantidad de infantes al año en Gran Bretaña, y priorizar antigüedad mágica en la familia del niño y/o talento... Solo lo mejor de lo mejor. —no sé si no le gustó la idea porque le pareciera que "lo mejor de lo mejor" no llegaba a sus estándares, o porque todo el proceso parecía elitista. Sin embargo, no dio su opinión al respecto y me dijo que el último nombre escrito en esa lista era el mío.

Luego de revisar la lista, miró un par de veces el sitio en donde estaba haciendo mis pruebas, y ahí se dio cuenta de que tengo un buen talento, que soy de norteamérica (por el uso del anillo) y que mi madre debía ser china al solo ver mi rostro. Lo que le hizo saber que había ido a la Academia George Washington fue mi acento de New York y que el colegio de magos del estado es ése. También, y por último, me explicó que la escalera en donde nos encontramos por primera vez llevaba a pocos lugares de importancia y, por eliminación, la Torre de Ravenclaw le pareció la más obvia; por lo tanto, había sido asignada a esa casa.

Yo no pude dejar de comentarle lo sorprendida que estaba de su talento, y eso a él lo sorprendió. "_La gente suele ponerse nerviosa o indignada cuando explico mis métodos" _me había dicho. Sentí algo de pena por él, y preferí cambiar de tema para preguntarle sobre la tarea de hechizos que tenía para esa semana. Ya otras veces hablaríamos nuevamente de sus _métodos _para saber más de lo que está a simple vista_. _

Aunque ya me había llamado la atención, desde ese momento me di cuenta de más cosas sobre Sherlock. Como que nunca parecía estar en el Gran Comedor, no tenía un grupo de amigos aunque parecía conocer a todos en Hogwarts y siempre solía estar atendiendo a otra cosa además de las clases, como si la mayoría del tiempo no estuviera _aquí, _pero aún así no se perdía de nada de lo que se enseñaba en ese momento. Solíamos ser compañeros de trabajos grupales en las dos asignaturas que yo había adelantado (pociones y herbología), y podía estar segura de que él sabría cómo hacer una poción regenerativa o cómo deshojar a un árbol de estaciones, pero solo haría algo del trabajo él mismo si estuviéramos estropeándolo. No era el compañero más amable, pero sí el más eficaz.

De hecho, y dejando de lado algunos momentos de nuestras conversaciones en solitario, Sherlock parecía estar en el colegio y ser uno de los estudiantes estrellas de Ravenclaw solo porque no tenía otra que serlo. Sin embargo, siempre estuve segura de que era un apasionado de _algo _más que la ciencia común y adelantar por su parte en los conocimientos mágicos u ¿obvios de la vida común? Pero no pude entender cuál era esa pasión hasta más o menos una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando se dio el atentado.


	3. La nube roja sobre el invernadero 3

_La nube roja sobre el invernadero 3._

—¿Tus planes para navidad son quedarte en Hogwarts para recoger un desastre de Peeves el trasgo? —pregunté, totalmente incrédula.

Él volvió a mirarme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y vehemencia en su asentimiento.

—Dejando de lado que un trasgo se metiera de nuevo en mis dominios, ¡Es la mejor época del año!

—¿En serio?

—No me veas así, hasta hace casi dos centurias los estudiantes solían quedarse para esta época. De hecho, lo esperaban con ansias, porque había grandes celebraciones. ¡Dejábamos salir nuestras raíces paganas por dos semanas! —no dejaba de gesticular con sus manos, entre emocionado e irónico—. Venían personas de toda Gran Bretaña a Hogsmeade y Hogwarts para esos días. Había baile, banquete, juegos y hechizos por doquier. Una gran feria para niños en el día, y para adultos en la noche… ¡Gracias al Dios de los cristianos todo ha cambiado! Y ahora solo está este gran castillo lleno de misterios, prácticamente abandonado, para poder jugar con él. —Yo me sonreí y negué levemente, pensando que era muy propio de Sherlock encontrar la diversión en una soledad llena de recursos—. Después de poner todo en su lugar, podré terminar un par de experimentos en esta luna llena, aprender más de la magia de los elfos domésticos, terminar mi pasillo secreto y practicar mis habilidades físicas y mágicas para el reto de enero que recibí del ED.

—¿Ed? ¿Cuál Ed?

—Ejército de Dumbledore, un club no oficial que… ¡hongos! —y me indicó hacia la base de un árbol.

Era una tarde soleada y escarchada de principios de diciembre. Estábamos en los limbos del Bosque Prohibido, buscando a por unos hongos que solo aparecen en los días de luna creciente. Según Sherlock, esos grandes champiñones blancos con puntos azul eléctrico eran perfectos para hacer un abono que reviviría a nuestra prácticamente moribunda Giralunas, la flor gigante que teníamos que cuidar para Herbología.

Mientras Sherlock esperaba a que yo recogiera los hongos, siguió con su monólogo:

—Como iba diciendo, el Ejército de Dumbledore, mejor conocido como el ED, es un club no oficial de estudiantes que se reúnen para estudiar Defensa contra las artes oscuras y hacer un torneo clandestino de duelos con tintes al pinball _muggle._

—¿Algo así como dos equipos hechizándose entre sí en una arena? —¡Qué interesante! Y peligroso.

—Esa es la base sí. En mi caso, será un uno contra uno. Desde que dejé el ED, no entro al de equipos. Demasiado drama para mi gusto.

Dejé de intentar cortar el tercer hongo y lo miré con cierta reprobación.

—¿No es un poco peligroso hacer eso sin supervisión?

—¡Ese es el punto! —pasó por alto mi tono y semblante—. No es para tanto, hemos perfeccionado el uso de la Sala de Menesteres. Buscar y usar curas ahí es muy fácil. De hecho, me extraña que no te hayan pedido… ¿No hueles eso?

Puse los tres hongos en mi bolsillo, me levanté e intenté oler el aire frío. Me pareció tan límpido como podía serlo al estar unos metros dentro del bosque, pero Sherlock sí había olido algo, y empezó a correr hacia los invernaderos. Lo seguí sin entender su apuro, al menos hasta que respingué al oír el sonido parecido a bombetas. Paramos un instante y vimos al unísono las señales rojas en el cielo, que indicaban que algo había pasado y se necesitaba ayuda. Al bajar la mirada, vi que un humo salía desde los parasoles abiertos de par en par del invernadero tres, y al profesor Longbottom salir muy apurado por la entrada seguido de una oleada de ese humo. El pobre tenía problemas para respirar y trastabillaba al caminar, pero no dejó de dar pasos ni mientras volvía a hacer la señal de ayuda.

Al igual que Sherlock y yo, los pocos estudiantes que estaban en los alrededores se aproximaron al lugar, pero se mantuvieron alejados, expectantes y hablando entre sí, preocupados y atemorizados. Nosotros éramos los más cercanos al profesor.

—¿¡Un incendio!?—preguntó alguien a gritos.

—Muy poco probable —Había bufado Sherlock por lo bajo, mientras nos acercábamos aún más de lo aconsejable. Yo también puse los ojos en blanco con la idea. Los magos y brujas sabíamos defendernos del fuego desde el momento que los comunes empezaron a usarlo en nuestra contra…

La bruma rojiza salía con más fuerza desde la entrada y, cuanto más me acercaba, más me daba cuenta del olor. Y eso no era fuego, olía a magia echada a perder. Era algo entre quemado y podrido, que daban ganas de vomitar y toser a la vez... Sin embargo, al ver caer al suelo al profesor Longbottom en el césped marchito, me vi corriendo con más ahínco hacia él. Corriendo y tosiendo dejé atrás a Sherlock.

—¡_Homini locomotor! _—lo oí gritar a éste. El profesor Longbottom subió unos centímetros en el aire, y empezó a moverse con rapidez hacia nosotros, alejándose del humo—. Ayudémoslo por allá —me aleccionó Sherlock, dándome un manotazo para que me devolviera y corriera hacia el otro lado, seguidos del profesor Longbottom.

Yo me acerqué a él y caminé agachada para ver cómo estaba. Olía horrible, y estaba todo empolvado de una sustancia rojiza, pero respiraba y empezaba a tomar conciencia de sí. Yo usé mi anillo e hice el _aqua, _para intentar quitarle esa sustancia sobre su piel con el chorrito de agua que salía de mi anillo y escurría de mi mano hacia él.

Podía oír a la gente siguiéndonos y acercándose, eran una cacofonía de muchos pasos, preguntas y exclamaciones. También el profesor Longbottom intentaba decir algo, pero entre su voz débil y el ruido, no podía oírle.

—Está volviendo en sí —dije para que solo Sherlock oyera. Vérmelas con la multitud sin saber nada parecía más complicado.

Sherlock paró de caminar y guiarle con la varita. Se agachó al otro lado del profesor Longbottom, frente a mí.

—¿Qué pasó con la Morfeo roja? —dio un momento para oírle, su oreja sobre la boca del profesor. Yo no oí más que balbuceos, pero creo que Sherlock sí supo qué dijo, y volvió a presionar—: ¿Cómo era, de qué edad…? —puso de nuevo su oreja cerca de la boca, pero no pudo oírlo todo, porque el cuerpo del profesor Longbottom se movió hacia arriba, siguiendo la ladera.

—No, no… ¿quién era? ¿La señorita qué? —pidió Sherlock, siguiéndole.

—¡Holmes…! —le regañó una voz. Era la profesora McGonagall, que nos gritaba desde más arriba de la colina que daba a los invernaderos y al Bosque Prohibido. Caminaba hacia nosotros con la varita en la mano, e indicando al profesor Longbottom, que era convocado por el _Homini locomotor_ que ella había usado.

McGonagall nos dijo algo más, pero no lo pudimos oír. Justo en ese momento, el viento arreció y su sonido opacaba todo lo demás, o al menos eso hizo hasta que pude ver lo que lo ocasionaba. Arriba de los invernaderos había un tornado invertido, que se estaba llevando el gas nauseabundo a un punto más arriba en el aire, que absorvían las ráfagas de viento. Ese punto era azul y estaba conectado, por un hilo luminoso, a la varita del profesor Flitwick. Estuve tan sorprendida que, no me di cuenta hasta después, se había cancelado el _aqua _por mi desconcentración.

Cuando miré de nuevo hacia el profesor Longbottom y Sherlock, la profesora McGonagall ya tenía al herido arriba de la colina y enfilaba hacia Hogwarts para llevarse al profesor a la enfermería. Sherlock la había seguido, pidiéndole o exigiéndole algo con vehemencia, pero ella siguió con su camino hasta que paró en seco y se giró a ver a su alumno. Hasta yo, que apenas subía la colina, pude oír con cierta facilidad su orden.

—… Terminantemente prohibido acercarse al invernadero tres. ¿Me ha oído, Holmes? ¡Terminantemente prohibido! —Su voz y seriedad eran tan potentes como para sobresalir al tornado, pero algo me decía que aún así, Sherlock no iba a hacerle caso.


	4. Llegando a lo terminantemente prohibido

_Llegando a lo "terminantemente prohibido"._

—¿Vienes al invernadero o no? —me preguntó en un susurro irritado Sherlock, dos horas después.

Lo hizo justo cuando una mujer muy compungida irrumpiera en la enfermería abrazada de lado por la profesora McGonagall. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, y le costó mucho decir que quería ver a su marido. Fue la única que dejaron entrar a la enfermería después de que lo hiciera la profesora Goodwin, que antes de enseñar pociones fue doctora en San Mungo.

Dada la situación, miré de malos modos a Sherlock. ¡Ya era la tercera vez que lo preguntaba! No era el momento para su descontrolada curiosidad. Estábamos rodeados de estudiantes y profesores que sí parecían interesados y afligidos por lo que le pasó al profesor Longbottom, y no por lo que le pasó al invernadero, como lo parecía estar Sherlock, o eso creía por su insistencia.

—¿No vas a esperar al menos hasta tener noticias de la condición del profesor Longbottom? —me indigné yo.

—Sé cómo está. Seguir esperando aquí por algo que ya sé es totalmente inútil. ¿Vienes o no?

Aunque no me gustó que me hubiera dejado en ascuas, sabiendo él cómo estaba el profesor Longbottom desde el principio, di por hecho que me lo hubiera dicho si fuera algo muy serio. Por lo que me ocupé en decidir sobre su insistente oferta. Furtivamente, miré hacia la profesora McGonagall, que hablaba con la profesora Vector, ambas muy preocupadas. Quité la vista, temiendo que ella sintiera en esa mirada mi indecisión.

—¿Para qué, exactamente?

Sherlock sonrió apenas un instante.

—Vamos. —y me dio la espalda hacia la puerta, dando por hecho que yo lo seguiría. Y lo hice.

Esperó hasta que estuviéramos afuera de la "sala de espera", para explicarme con ese tono enérgico y rápido que tiene cuando se emociona.

—Lo que pasó en el invernadero fue, claramente, que alguien quitó el hechizo represor a la Morfeo roja. —Con solo mi expresión, supo que ésa no era suficiente explicación—. Una enredadera que da flores blancas con pistilos rojos y florecen en invierno. Sino es reprimida, asumirá el crecimiento y tamaño propio de la especie, y atacará cualquier movimiento con su polen anestesiante y somnífero.

—¿Quieres decir que todo… Toda esa nube era polen de una planta?

—Son flores mágicas, enredaderas que crecen muy rápido y atacan con potencia. —Sherlock se acercó a un tapete y lo movió a un lado, para dejar al descubierto una oscura y empinada escalera. Ese pasadizo no lo conocía, pero lo seguí al instante, oyendo atentamente su queja—: ¡Magia! Por más que nos hagamos que no, aún no podemos explicarla… Todo parece posible, por eso la magia me es tan exasperante a veces y, por eso, hay que estar al tanto de lo que se conoce de ella. —_¿para qué?_ Me pregunté yo, porque hablaba como si tuviéramos una misión más que llegar al invernadero tres, pero no dije nada para seguir escuchándole—. El que una planta en el invernadero tres diera problemas, —siguió él, mientras llegaba al final de la escalera y enfilaba hacia la izquierda de un pasillo—, es muy lógico. Como el que alguien más fuera responsable de ello y no el profesor Longbottom, que puede tener sus debilidades, pero es muy buen botánico.

—¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?

—Gracias a McGonagall no pude oír la identificación que dio el profesor Longbottom y, dado que ahora está en la enfermería, intentando no perder la vida por una sobredosis de polen de Morfeo roja, él no podrá decírmelo por un buen tiempo. —Tuve un pico de ira y preocupación al darme cuenta de que Sherlock me mantuvo a oscuras sobre la condición del profesor, y que, además, la comentara con tanta tranquilidad. Creo que no se dio cuenta de mi reacción por estar enfrascado en otro aspecto de la situación—: Llamémosla señorita X por el momento. Sabré más de ella cuando entre a ese invernadero.

No pude dejar de imaginar entrar a ese lugar y encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de una pobre, torpe pero inocente estudiante. Le tomé el hombro para pararlo en seco.

—¡Si creíste que había alguien más adentro, debiste decirlo al instante! —le increpé.

Pero él se me acercó más al rostro, e indignado, alzó la voz.

—¡No es una víctima, sino todo lo contrario! —se calmó en silencio, mientras unas chicas de tercero terminaban de subir por las escaleras que nosotros íbamos a bajar—. El profesor Longbottom dijo, y cito textualmente: "_ella, ella deshizo el hechizo_" cuando le pregunté qué le había pasado a la Morfeo roja. Deshacer un hechizo no es algo que se hace por casualidad, se debe saber la contramedida para ello… —abrí más los ojos, sorprendida al haber entendido justo lo que él diría—: Esa señorita X, quien fuera, quería desatar a la Morfeo.

—Pero, ¿por qué…? ¿qué ganaría con eso? —apenas balbuceé, sin poder salir de mi asombro.

Sherlock me sonrió grande y giró para seguir bajando las escaleras con rapidez y entusiasmo.

—Esas, Watson, son las preguntas más importantes. —exclamó, con la mano en alto—. Que se desprende de la principal: ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de caminar. Todo mi enojo con él se había ido, dejándome en un estado de confusión. Pero rápidamente entendí que, aunque seguirle hacia el lugar donde una planta nos podía poner a dormir hasta la muerte no era lo más seguro... Al recordar al profesor Longbottom caer al suelo justo después de pedir ayuda y a su esposa aguantando el llanto y deseando verle… Sentí que sería incorrecto no seguirle.

Bajé hasta la sala y enfilé a la salida lateral donde él había parado para esperarme.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo entrar sin terminar como el profesor Longbottom? —pregunté al llegar a su altura.

Él volvió a caminar con rapidez hacia los invernaderos. Otra vez, tuve que apurar el paso para intentar llegar a su lado. Ser tan baja no ayuda a perseguir personas que caminan tan rápido como Sherlock.

—Por supuesto, pero no creo que sea necesario. Flitwick debió hacerse cargo, no hay otra explicación para que hubiera llegado a la enfermería hasta hace media hora. —Hizo un cambio de dirección, alejándose de los alumnos que estaban por ahí, mirando de lejos el invernadero y hablando entre sí. Fuimos hacia el Bosque Prohibido y, siguiendo su ladera en silencio, llegamos a la parte posterior de nuestro objetivo—. Espera aquí.

Caminó un par de metros hasta la puerta cerrada, sacó su varita e hizo algún hechizo. Apareció algo en el aire frente a él, como si fuera un vidrio que resplandecía azul y verde, a veces de amarillo, rayitos que se movían como olas tocándose entre sí. Sherlock lo miró más de cerca, hasta lo olió y tocó, y luego hizo otro hechizo. Al impactar el rayo de su varita con el aire, los resplandores se atenuaron y él me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

—No quité el hechizo porque Flitwick lo tiene vigilado, pero sí parte de su fuerza. Apenas haga el _alohomora, _entramos muy rápidamente. Vas a sentir que te empujan hacia atrás, pero si no logras entrar, harás que nos descubran.

Aunque estoy segura de que eso valía como otra llamada de atención a lo cordura, lo único que dije fue:

—Yo hago el _alohomora_.

Creí que lo iba a discutir, pero solo acentuó una expresión de sorpresa y sonrió, dándome espacio. La sensación de repulsión entre un paso y otro fue mayor de lo que creí, como si fuera un viento muy potente y sólido, pero pronto el paso fue dado y estuvimos dentro.


	5. La sombra de la señorita X

_La sombra de la señorita X._

El invernadero estaba igual que siempre, solo que empolvado de rojo por todos lados y con enredaderas de flores pequeñas y blancas cayendo desde el techo. Por más que Sherlock caminaba sin alguna preocupación, yo temía que cada una de las flores me atacara con su polen, pero ninguna lo hizo. Hasta su nauseabundo olor era tenue por competir con los demás aromas florales, una mezcla de todo tipo de efluvios que se contrarrestaban entre sí. Sherlock caminaba mirando hacia arriba y, como si encontrara un mapa en los ramajes de la enredadera, pronto dio con el lugar en donde estaba su raíz.

—Claro que tenía que ser ahí —ironicé. Estaba en el lado derecho al fondo, es decir, el lugar con las flores más peligrosas.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado una flor enorme que hizo una tentativa de comerse mi cabello, el movimiento en las raíces de la tentácula venenosa y la exagerada advertencia de Sherlock en que no me acercara a unas flores que parecían simples campanitas doradas; no tuvimos mayores problemas.

Aunque tenía muchas preguntas y sentía una energía apremiante en todo el cuerpo, entre el temor de ser "agarrada" y la congratulación por no haberlo sido, no hice más que seguir a Sherlock en silencio. Él parecía estar muy concentrado en mirar todo, pero estuvo más interesado en la maceta de la Morfeo roja que en la misma planta, luego en mirar de arriba abajo un anaquel al otro lado del pasillo donde estaba la enredadera y, por último, en una maceta solo con tierra revuelta a unos dos metros de distancia. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué estaba deduciendo de todo eso, él jugueteó a palmear con una mano su propio puño y luego de, al parecer, haberse convencido a sí mismo de que no había más qué mirar, se volvió a explicarme con suficiencia y entusiasmo:

—Ya sé, a grandes rasgos, lo que pasó aquí. El profesor Longbottom estaba por ahí, —enseñó un pasillo que daba al centro del invernadero—, donde se puede ver el rastro en el polvo de sus pasos hacia la salida delantera… Creo que lo que detonó todo fue que él se dio cuenta de que la señorita X estaba robando la planta que estuvo en esta maceta. —Señaló con un dedo el recipiente vacío—. Por la forma que tiene el hueco en la tierra y por lo revuelta que está, estoy seguro de que fue arrancada. El profesor Longbottom, un renombrado y meticuloso botánico, no lo habría hecho ni dejado que alguien lo hiciera de esa manera. Por lo que se han robado esa planta que, lastimosamente, aún no sé cuál fue.

—Debe haber algún registro —dije, deseosa de servir para algo más que ser la oyente de su interesante monólogo.

Él asintió con la cabeza como una felicitación a mi idea, y continuó:

—Así que, al ser descubierta, la señorita X intentó huir por la salida trasera, algo que el profesor Longbottom no dejaría pasar y muy posiblemente intentó detener de alguna manera. —Caminó y se posicionó entre el anaquel y la maceta de la Morfeo roja—. La señorita X, intentando encontrar algo que detuviera al profesor a su vez, vio alrededor y se encontró con esta planta, a la cual, estoy seguro, conocía y sabía el efecto que iba a causar porque, —se dio la vuelta y me enseñó el anaquel con los brazos a cada lado, moviendo las manos de arriba abajo para que viera la silueta—, ella estaba parada aquí cuando el polen se desató. ¿Ves como en esta parte de los anaqueles y plantas hay menos polen que alrededor? Eso se dio porque el cuerpo de ella detuvo el polen antes de llegar ahí.

—Su cabeza… —susurré sorprendida, al ver la figura delineada por las manos de Sherlock. Según la forma que mostraba...

—Sí, sería del tamaño de una esfera de unos cuarenta centímetros de radio. Y no, no hay alguna criatura mágica conocida con esas medidas —se adelantó a una posible objeción mía—. Y, de haberla, estoy seguro de que el profesor Longbottom no se referiría a ella como "señorita". —Levantó la mano con un dedo en alto y sonrió, subiendo la voz, entusiasmado— ¡Y es esta silueta, mi querida Watson, lo que prueba que la señorita X no solo conocía a la Morfeo roja sino que quiso herir, por no decir matar, al profesor Longbottom!

Por un instante, perdí la respiración al tener la certeza de que solo unas dos horas antes, una persona capaz de cubrir un robo con una muerte estuvo a pocos centímetros de donde yo estaba en ese momento. Y me di cuenta de algo más, pero el shock de saberlo me dejó en silencio y casi sin escuchar a Sherlock, que siguió hablando con emoción:

—... Antes de hacer un hechizo que resquebrajó las runas mágicas de la maceta que contiene la Morfeo roja, desatándola al instante, la señorita X se protegió a sí misma. Usó alguno de los _Bullae _y serodeó la cabeza, sabiendo que el polen de la Morfeo roja solo actúa por vía respiratoria y por pocos segundos después de haber sido expulsada de la flor. De esa manera, pudo salir indemne de aquí… —me miró, como esperando que yo le palmeara la espalda y le dijera "_muy buen trabajo, Sherlock_". Pero estoy segura de que mi expresión delataba que no estaba de ese humor. Sin embargo, creo que él la entendió como que estaba confundida, y se intentó explicar—: Por si no los conoces, los hechizos _Bullae _son algo así como burbujas muy resistentes, que se usan con variedad de motivos, dependiendo de los sufijos y prefijos que se les ponga. Pero todos ellos son protectores. La señorita X…

—¿¡Es alguien de Hogwarts!? —salté yo, esperando que esa escalofriante posibilidad de una vez disipara su muy inoportuno entusiasmo.

Pero no lo hizo. Más bien me miró con complacencia.

—¡Lo notaste! Yo siempre lo di por hecho. Suelo saber cuando hay visitas, y hoy no la hemos tenido hasta que llegó la esposa del profesor Longbotton… —por fin vi como Sherlock perdía todo rastro de sonrisa y emoción en sus maneras. Se giró un poco, como para evitar mirarme de frente y tratar de controlar su incomodidad. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era más inseguro, y humano—. Además, por la manera en que habló de ella, presentí que el profesor la conocía muy bien, y estoy casi seguro de que es una alumna, pero prefiero no darlo por hecho.

El cambio en su humor me hizo sentir más cómoda con la situación de alguna manera y, también, darme cuenta de lo único que podíamos hacer al respecto.

—Tenemos que decírselo a McGonagall.

—Sí, claro que se lo voy a decir. Aunque sabes que la utilidad de la información no será suficiente para evitar un castigo por haber entrado a un lugar prohibido, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, te cubriré. McGonagall está acostumbrada a que me meta solo en lo que, según ella, no me incumbe.

Aunque cualquier otro le hubiera agradecido por su ofrecimiento, la idea de que Sherlock diera por hecho que lo iba a dejar solo en la estocada me indignó. Aunque el tono emocional en que lo hizo no fue el más… "apto", estuve segura de que Sherlock insistió tanto en ir al Invernadero 3 por la misma razón que yo: para intentar arreglar la situación que había herido al profesor Longbotton. Así que, sin pensar siquiera en cuál sería el castigo, me di a la idea de que lo recibiría. La causa me parecía justa, no me arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho.

—El castigo es lo de menos… Los dos vinimos, los dos damos la cara —le hice saber. Y eso sí que le sorprendió.

—Hay mucho de Gryffindor en ti, Watson —dijo después de escrutarme con la mirada. Sonrió apenas—. Y lo digo como un cumplido.

—Sí, bueno. El Sombrero Seleccionador también lo creyó así, pero se decidió por Ravenclaw al final —después de decir eso, me pareció un comentario extraño teniendo en cuenta la situación en que estábamos.

Hubo un instante en silencio mientras decidíamos el siguiente movimiento. Cuando me volví para enfilar hacia la salida, él me tomó del antebrazo un segundo para pararme.

—Primero, vamos a ver qué es lo que la señorita X robó y era tan valioso para ella como para atacar a un profesor. —Y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina interior—. Aunque podría deducirlo usando mis conocimientos botánicos y sobre el Orden de la Cancelación de Efectos que usa el profesor Longbotton para situar las plantas, me parece que será más fácil…

Un estruendoso _alohomora_ hizo todo más difícil. Aterrada, miré hacia la puerta trasera que había sido tan potentemente abierta. Al ver quién era, mi cuerpo se quedó quieto entre mi necesidad de huir y de enfrentar la situación...

—Tenía que ser usted, señor Holmes. ¿En verdad creyó que atenuar el hechizo iba a…? ¡Señorita Watson! ¿Usted…? —y su voz llegó a ser ese chillido que todos los Ravenclaw tememos— ¡A mi oficina los dos, en seguida!

Increíble como alguien tan pequeño podía causar tanto respeto, y hasta en Sherlock Holmes, que habló con cierta mansedumbre mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Quiero que sepa, profesor Flitwick, que la señorita Watson no fue la autora intelectual…

—Guárdeselo para cuando estemos en la oficina y frente a Minerva, señor Holmes.

Y se mantuvo todo el camino sumido en un torturante silencio.


	6. Una oficina pequeña, un gran profesor

_Una oficina pequeña para un gran profesor. _

—Le dije directamente que no entrara al invernadero. Y, ¿qué hace usted? ¡Se salta un hechizo expulsor para entrar en él!

—Tenía que hacerlo. Alguien ha herido y, posiblemente, intentado matar al profesor Longbottom y…

—… Tiene que entender, señor Holmes, que el tener una habilidad poco común para la observación no le da derecho a estar por encima de las reglas y…

—… ¡Y lo atacó porque ella estaba robando algo! Necesito, necesitamos saber qué estaba robando y por qué…

—… Usted es un estudiante y debe confiar en que nosotros, los profesores, sabremos qué y cómo hacer con las situaciones que se presenten y…

—… ¡No entiende! Ella se cubrió con una _Bullae, _sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Solamente por robar una planta? No parece el fin último de…

Por un instante, el profesor Flitwick y yo intercambiamos idénticas miradas de hastío. Los dos habían estado discutiendo de esa guisa desde que la profesora McGonagall había entrado en la oficina de su subdirector y se había sentado después de agrandar una de sus pequeñas sillas. De hecho, mientras su discusión iba en escalada y, cada vez más, no oían lo que el otro decía y se enfrascaban en sus propios monólogos; yo había estado mirando furtivamente a la oficina del profesor Flitwick para hacer algo, porque las dos o tres veces que había intentado decir algo para respaldar a Sherlock, un furibundo dedo en alto de la profesora McGonagall me callaba.

Era una pequeña oficina que parecía aún más espaciosa porque estaba llena de muebles a la medida del profesor Flitwick. Tenía un sin número de libros, pergaminos, cuadros y objetos con runas grabadas adecuados perfectamente para su talla, y estaba iluminada por la luz solar proveniente de una amplia ventana... Nada tan sorprendente como el hecho que Sherlock pudiera discutir con la profesora McGonagall casi como si fuera una igual. Creo que ningún estudiante podría hacerlo, porque por más que ella hacía lo posible por no perder los estribos, era evidente que estaba a punto de hacerlo. La profesora McGonagall emanaba una intensidad que me hacía estar recta y callada aún cuando solo pasaba a su lado en los pasillos, así que creo que nadie querría verla perder los estribos.

Pero algo me decía que Sherlock había sobrevivido a la furia de la profesora McGonagall varias veces, que esa misma situación se había dado continuamente durante los años de él en Hogwarts, y que los dos se mantenían en un tono adecuado y tan sagaz porque el perder el control sería como haber perdido frente al otro. La discusión no parecía ser tanto sobre que Sherlock y yo hubiéramos entrado en el invernadero 3, sino sobre un largo estira y afloja de sus fuerzas de voluntades a través de los años. Tanto el profesor Flitwick como yo veíamos que no iban a llegar a nada desde hacía varias interjecciones.

Por fin, el subdirector y jefe de la casa Ravenclaw miró su reloj de pulsera, respiró hondo y se dispuso a intentar interrumpirles aclarándose la garganta.

—Disculpen… Por favor, si me permiten… Minerva, señor Holmes… —Al darse cuenta de que las palabras no iba a ser suficiente, sacó su varita y la hizo encenderse como si fuera una bengala. Una muy ruidosa bengala que silenció a los dos contendientes. El profesor Flitwick "apagó" su varita y se puso en pie cuando Sherlock y la profesora McGonagall le miraron en silencio. Aunque sus palabras eran firmes, no parecía tan serias por su característico tono rápido y agudo—: Creo entender la situación, gracias. Ahora, como responsable de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, voy a decir mis disposiciones finales. Primero que todo, señor Holmes, usted y la señorita Watson ingresaron en un lugar potencialmente peligroso aún cuando la profesora McGonagall se los había prohibido directamente. Por lo que serán cien puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Yo abrí la boca, muy sorprendida. Me parecía excesivo que toda la casa pagara por nuestra culpa. Pero Sherlock me asintió tranquilizadoramente, y luego miró al profesor.

—Me parece razonable —dijo él, como si fuera solo una antesala burocrática.

El bufido que profirió la profesora McGonagall dejó ver que la tranquilidad con la que Sherlock había acusado el golpe le parecía una altanería.

—Y además de eso… —pidió ella al profesor Flitwick.

—Además de eso, —siguió él, con tono anuente—, señor Holmes, vas a ayudar a Hagrid en lo que él desee a partir de esta semana y hasta el final de las vacaciones de navidad. —Vi que eso ya no le había gustado, pero se mantuvo en silencio—. Usted, señorita Watson, va a ayudar dos veces por semana a alumnos rezagados de los primeros años a partir de esta semana y dos meses más después de las vacaciones de navidad.

—Profesor, no se le olvide...

—Lo sé Minerva —dijo él, aún con paciencia—. Señor Holmes, si vuelve a insistir en hacer pesquisas que tienen que ver con lo del invernadero, vamos a tener que revocarle sus derechos de estancia en Hogwarts por las vacaciones, —por la manera en que Sherlock se había quedado mirando al profesor Flitwick y la tensión en todo su cuerpo, supe que eso era lo peor que le podía hacer—, y pasaría los siguientes dos meses después de navidad ayudando a Hagrid. A usted, señorita Watson, le revocaríamos los derechos de poder salir de Hogwarts por navidad. —Fue mi turno de acusar el golpe en silencio. No fue nada fácil. Al saber que había dado en el blanco con sus directrices, el profesor Flitwick miró complaciente hacia una más tranquila profesora McGonagall—. Ahora, si me disculpa Minerva, me gustaría hablar con mis alumnos sobre su falta y los pormenores de sus castigos, sino es molestia.

No lo fue. La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y Sherlock y yo también lo hicimos. Después de dirigirnos unas palabras aleccionadoras que, al menos a mí, en verdad me hizo repensar mi actuar; se fue de la oficina con su porte y dignidad.

Sherlock la miró cerrar la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y subiendo y bajando los pies. Cuando finalmente se encontró seguro de los oídos de ella, se giró en seguida hacia el profesor Flitwick.

—Profesor Flitwick, si me deja exponerle…

El aludido, que se había vuelto a sentar detrás de su escritorio de roble, le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara también y lo hizo extensivo a mí con una mirada.

—Dígame sus deducciones y con base a qué las ha pensado.

Me sorprendí de la paciencia que demostró el profesor Flitwick para oírle teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero Sherlock no. Él expuso lo más concreta y correctamente posible sus deducciones, como si estuviera respondiendo a una llamada oral en clases. Yo solo hacía unos comentarios ocasionales y el profesor escuchaba atentamente sin decir ni una palabra.

—… ¿Qué cree, profesor? —preguntó Sherlock al final, y en verdad parecía interesado en su opinión.

Flitwick se enderezó en su silla y nos miró de uno a otro como buscando encontrar su propia respuesta en nuestros rostros. Y pasamos la prueba.

—Me contactaré en seguida con Harry Potter para comentarle la hipótesis y pedir la ayuda de un auror inmediatamente. —Sherlock me miró y sonrió. Por fin pareció relajarse. Supe que había, habíamos sido tomados en serio, y eso me llenó de alegría y alivio… El profesor volvió a recostarse en su sillón—. Creo que lo que le pasó al profesor Longbottom y una posibilidad de una seguidilla de malos acontecimientos en Hogwarts, no deben ser tomados a la ligera.

—Es necesario saber cuál es la planta que la señorita X robó —insistió Sherlock—. Es nuestra mejor baza para intentar predecir sus motivos y siguientes movimientos.

Pero Flitwick no estaba de acuerdo. De hecho, se puso en pie nuevamente para darle más ahínco a sus palabras, ése que su tono de voz le hacía difícil conferirle.

—No me mal entienda, señor Holmes. El que tome en serio sus ideas no quiere decir que le dejaré seguir investigando una situación que usted mismo sabe lo peligrosa que podría ser.

—Pero, profesor… —y la relajación se fue. Sherlock zapateó compulsivamente el suelo.

—¡Nada de peros! —otra vez el chillido que tanto temíamos. Sherlock cerró la boca y movió más su pie. El profesor Flitwick respiró hondo antes de seguir—. Por más que quiera y tenga tanto potencial para ser auror, eso no le da derecho de ponerse a usted y a sus compañeros en peligros innecesarios apenas dé con situaciones de esa índole… —Volvió a sentarse y me miró, centrando, por primera vez, toda su atención en mí. Su expresión dejó la dureza, y eso fue lo peor que podía hacerme. Me sentí culpable, y más cuando empezó a hablar—: señorita Watson, cuando me di cuenta de su amistad con el señor Holmes, creí que iba a ser una buena influencia… —fue el inicio de una conversación en la que, de alguna manera, salí siendo yo la peor parada.

-o-

Salimos de esa oficina unos veinte minutos después. Yo tenía un pedazo de pergamino en la mano, donde había anotado a los cuatro chicos que iba a ayudar desde el día siguiente; y una sensación de culpabilidad por no arrepentirme de lo que había hecho. Sherlock tenía la orden de ver a Hagrid apenas terminaran las clases, y un severo caso de ensimismamiento. Caminamos en silencio, sin rumbo aparente.

—Gracias, por respaldarme. —apenas oí. En verdad le costó decirlo.

—De nada.

Abrió la boca un par de veces más, pero creo que decidió cambiar de tema y salió con una pregunta que nunca me vi venir:

—¿Estás entusiasmada por tus planes navideños? —Yo creí que era su manera de tratar de mejorar mi humor después de todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, así que le hablé de mi viaje a casa, New York, y todo lo que pensaba hacer ahí. No nos fue difícil enfrascarnos en el tema, aunque tampoco fuera una conversación fluida.

Pocos días después, me di cuenta de que no lo había preguntado solo para mejorar el ambiente.


	7. Cerca de las pistas, no de las pesquisas

_Cerca de las pistas y lejos de las pesquisas. _

Pocos minutos después de haber regresado a la sala de espera en la enfermería, por fin la enfermera Wainscott salió para darnos noticias.

—Neville… El profesor Longbottom se va a recuperar completamente, —nerviosa como estaba, tomó unos instantes para acomodar sus ideas antes de seguir—: solo necesita un atento cuidado y tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas. Va a ser un proceso lento, pero creo que lo tendremos de vuelta para antes de San Valentín. —Tragó saliva, sonrojándose por momentos—. Lo llevaremos a San Mungo mañana o pasado mañana para que ahí tenga el mejor tratamiento…

Mientras agradecíamos que el profesor se iba a recuperar, y nos preocupábamos porque iba a durar tanto; la profesora McGonagall le preguntó algo a la enfermera Wainscott en confidencia, y yo hice lo mismo para con Sherlock.

—¿Siempre supiste eso?

—Sabía que era lo más probable. —Se quedó ensimismado por un instante, y luego volvió en sí con un movimiento rápido, mirando a la salida. Inició el camino hacia la puerta—. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de escondernos en nuestras habitaciones antes de que las Patil vengan a por nosotros.

—¿Las Patil? ¿Hay más de una?

Interesada, fui tras suyo y, ya en el pasillo, caminé junto a él.

—Dos, hermanas gemelas y muy diferentes en carácter —seguía Sherlock—, pero, extrañamente, con la misma profesión: Exagerar las situaciones y sobreproteger al alumnado. Cuando sepan que fuimos nosotros los que ayudamos al profesor Longbottom, nos perseguirán y no se rendirán hasta hacernos ir a visitarles… —Dio un bufido—. ¡Subdirección de apoyo y orientación! Una de las tantas medidas que impusieron después de la batalla de Hogwarts, como hacer Estudios muggles una asignatura principal en los primeros años, lo cual es lo más acertado de esos cambios, dicho sea de paso… —tomó aire e reinició con renovados bríos— Hacernos ir a casa varios fin de semana, y hasta fiestas en las llegadas de las vacaciones. Según lo que sé, antes Hogwarts se centraba solo en lo importante: aprender.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su poco adolescente queja… Me encontré con los hongos para la Giralunas al meter mis manos en los bolsillos. Sentí una abrumadora sensación de irrealidad al pensar que pocas horas antes, había estado recogiendo hongos en el bosque. Cuando levanté la vista, me di cuenta de que Sherlock me inspeccionaba, y sentí que entendía lo que pasaba con solo mirarme.

—Dámelos. Haré el abono para la flor. —Su tono era menos frenético y, solo con eso, mucho más amable—. Por más que el profesor Longbottom esté en cama, no quiere decir que podremos pasar de Herbología.

Se los di y, poco después, separamos caminos al final del pasillo. Yo fui al Gran Comedor, ya era de noche y no comía desde el almuerzo y él… A algún lugar que nada tenía que ver con hacer abonos para las flores, estoy segura.

Más tarde, y ya metida en mi cama, me costó conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que Sherlock estaría haciendo. Sabía que no había dejado en paz el tema del invernadero 3, por más peligrosa que parecía ser la señorita X.

-o-

—_Gnujmuro ugrae, _o "estómago de tierra" —dijo Sherlock con firmeza, mientras se sentaba junto a mí la mañana siguiente, en el Gran Comedor y a la hora del desayuno.

Lo que más me sorprendió no fue su bizarro sustituto de "Buenos días", sino su presencia en ese lugar y más, a la hora de comer. De hecho, a los Ravenclaw cerca de nosotros también les sorprendió, y por eso se dio un silencio que "celebró" su llegada, algo que Sherlock no pareció notar mientras se servía jugo de naranja.

—¿La planta que la señorita X robó? —susurré yo, aún sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero aparentando tan bien como él que todo eso era común y corriente.

Su sonrisa ladeada fue suficiente para saber que era así, y que le agradaba no haber tenido que explicarse.

—Creí que le interesaría saberlo. Se lo sonsaqué ayer al auror Lestrade, el encargado del caso. —Tomó un gran sorbo del vaso—. Es un tubérculo parecido a una papa negra, sobrevive a base de ir aumentando su radio de alimentación. Y por radio de alimentación, quiero decir licuar plantas y animales a su alrededor, por medio de, por decirlo de alguna manera, envenenar la tierra que sus minúsculos tentáculos alcanzan. —Mientras yo me sentía empalidecer, él se terminó el jugo de naranja—. X debió llevar guantes especiales para arrancarla de la maceta con runas que la mantenía en control. Sino, habríamos encontrado un cuerpo medio derretido en el invernadero… Su nivel de organización habla mucho de la posible naturaleza de sus motivos.

—¿Y cuáles podrían ser esos motivos? —fui al punto, en un susurro mucho más bajo.

—Trabajo en eso… Ahora, con su permiso —tan rápido como se había sentado, se puso en pie—. Voy a ayudar a Hagrid.

Y sin importarle que algunos se quejaran por el "robo", cogió toda una bandeja de tocino. Luego se volvió a mí, dijo "_un seguro contra monstruos"_ y asintió como despedida, antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

—Joan Watson —canturrió Jennifer Sayles, que estaba frente a mí; la más pícara de mis compañeras de habitación y amistades—. Así que eran ciertos los rumores, ¿tú y Sherlock Holmes…?

—Ayudamos al profesor Longbottom, sí. —Pero ella no quiso entender que no estaba de humor para sus intentos de interrogación. Hasta agradecí entrar a Historia de la magia unos minutos después, porque solo así ella y Martha dejaron de insistir con el tema.

-o-

Ese día en la tarde, se esparció el rumor de que transportarían al profesor Longbottom a San Mungo esa misma tarde. Por lo que, junto a Mary, una chica Hufflepuff con la que me llevaba muy bien, fuimos a verle o tratar de despedirle. No fuimos las únicas que lo hicimos.

Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a varios estudiantes esperando su turno para entrar a verle o, simplemente, espiar lo que ahí pasaba. Sherlock había ido a las dos cosas. Él estaba recostado a la pared de una esquina y apartado del tumulto, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Lo único que parecía mover eran los ojos, para mirar atentamente a unos y a otros; y los labios, para susurrarse algo a sí mismo cada tanto. A mí me extrañó que, al parecer, yo fui la única persona a la que eso le pareció una escena poco común.

—Pasa Mary, ya voy yo más tarde —le dije a mi amiga, antes de enfilar hacia él. Sherlock solo dio una cabezada como bienvenida, y luego siguió en lo suyo—. ¿También viniste a despedirte?

—Sí, desde hace dos horas, de hecho. Intenté provocarle un momento de lucidez para preguntarle sobre la señorita X. Pero —su tono denotaba el enojo que sentía— la enfermera Wainscott y su esposa me riñeron porque tenían órdenes estrictas de Goodwin de no iniciar la recuperación de su conciencia hasta dentro de unos días, en el hospital.

—Lo siento —dije, aunque también entendiera el punto de ellas.

Pero él ya parecía haberse dado a la idea cuando me miró un instante, y me habló en susurros.

—Luego se me ocurrió que X haría lo mismo que yo, venir a ver si al profesor Longbottom. Tal vez para saber si ha despertado hasta el momento, o intentar evitar que lo haga... Por lo que hice correr dos rumores. Que el profesor Longbottom iba a ser llevado a San Mungo y que el auror a cargo del caso hablaría con él en el hospital. El hecho de que la primera parte sea verdad, le confiere credibilidad a la mentira que le sigue. X ya ha dado señales de ser una persona con pocos escrúpulos y que, lo que sea que esté haciendo, le parece tan importante como para tomar riesgos con el fin de no ser descubierta. Por eso estaré aquí, custodiando al profesor y, puede que el tal Lestrade no sea tan pro-activo como para demandar que le hagan cobrar la conciencia antes de luna llena para interrogarle, pero al menos ha puesto hechizos protectores en San Mungo, por si alguien se acerca al profesor Longbottom en el hospital... —Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, extensivo a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera—. En resumen, Watson, puede que estemos mirando a la señorita X ahora mismo.

Al entrar dos chicas de Gryffindor, Sherlock apuntó sus iniciales en una libreta que sacó de su bolsillo, usando un lapicero que le había regalado. Las miré más de lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier momento, diciéndome que ellas no serían capaces de hacer lo que X hizo, pero sintiendo una extraña irrealidad al saber que, lo más seguro, tampoco creería a ninguna chica del colegio capaz de hacerlo.

Para cuando salí de visitar al profesor y darle los mejores deseos a su esposa, él seguía ahí. Pero tenía una estudiante a la cual ayudar a memorizar los transportes _muggles,_ y una tarea de Aritmancia esperándome… Y sentí que Sherlock no quería estar acompañado. Hasta la noche de dos días después, me arrepentiría de no saber sabido del todo cómo iban las cosas con él.


	8. Una noche en lumos

_Una noche en lumos. _

Al día siguiente, Sherlock y yo teníamos Pociones juntos, pero él no fue porque, según lo que dijo la profesora Goodwin; había decidido ir voluntariamente a una reunión con una de las Patil, para hablar sobre lo del invernadero 3. Hasta comentó que el profesorado había deseado que se diera algo como eso más o menos desde que lo encontraron destripando una rana en su segundo año. Estaba tan contenta con ese "_gran paso" _de Sherlock que, por más que el grupo de estudiantes en el que debía estar Sherlock terminó pareciendo de setenta años al tomar su poción rejuvenecedora, la estricta profesora Goodwin no renegó porque él no hubiera llegado a clases.

¡No entendía nada!

Para la noche del día siguiente, no había visto a Sherlock desde nuestra pequeña conversación en la enfermería. Estaba muy preocupada. Habríamos tenido Herbología en la mañana y sabía que había ido a su clase de Hechizos y Transformaciones en la tarde, pero después de eso había "desaparecido" y temía por su seguridad. No dejaba de sentir que, así como Sherlock iba tras la pista de la señorita X, ella lo estaría detrás de él también…No pude conciliar el sueño ese segundo día por estar imaginando posibles ataques de X contra Sherlock.

Harta de ver el segundero de mi reloj despertador, me puse en pie y bajé en busca de algo qué hacer. Me encontré con Sherlock sentado en un butacón, cerca de la chimenea y de tres pilas de libros de más de un metro de altura. Tenía las palmas juntas frente a su boca y la mirada fija al frente, como si les estuviera rogando algo a los volúmenes.

Verlo me hizo sentir mucho alivio.

—¿Insomne también?

Sherlock respingó mientras movía la cabeza para verme. Al reconocerme, se relajó.

—Dormir es una pérdida de tiempo.

Asentí comprensivamente, y miré de él hacia los libros.

—¿Qué haces? —_¿Y qué has estado haciendo?_ Quería saber, pero me parecía fuera de lugar preguntarlo tan rápido.

—Pensar mientras se termina un hechizo. —Volvió a poner sus manos frente a la boca. No sentí que eso fuera una invitación a que me fuera, y más bien me acerqué más.

—La profesora Goodwin dijo que fuiste a ver a una Patil… —tanteé el terreno. Capaz y sí había necesitado apoyo y orientación.

—Sí, lo hice —respondió, quitándole importancia con el tono de voz—. Logré que la Patil saliera de la oficina, y así pude hacer un hechizo copiador a varios de los archivos de estudiantes mujeres. Después de leerlos, eliminé algunas candidatas de mi lista de posibles X.

Esa confesión de su poco respeto por la intimidad de otros y hacia el trabajo de una bruja con autoridad, me hizo sentir más tranquila. Una reacción extraña, pero es que sí sonaba más al Sherlock que cada vez conocía mejor. Una acción que no estaba bien para cualquier otro, pero daba cuenta de que Sherlock Holmes sí estaba bien...

Al acercarme a él y a la luz de la chimenea, pude ver algunos de los nombres de los libros y, también, que arriba de cada pila había un pedazo de pergamino en los cuales Sherlock había escrito palabras circundadas en runas. Con esa información, comprendí al instante lo que pasaba.

—Es un buscador mágico… Crees que X quiere hacer una poción.

—Es lo más lógico —aseguró—, aunque puede ser un conjuro: una poción que se activa con un hechizo. La mayoría de los conjuros más poderosos se activan en luna llena o nueva, como estamos en luna creciente, aposté por la luna llena.

—¿Qué son los peces esponja? —estaba listado en el pergamino, y siendo buscada en los libros en ese mismo momento.

—Lo que su nombre sugiere y, según mis pesquisas, el único ingrediente mágico que he probado que ha sido robado… Unos peces pequeños con forma esférica que se nutren de los desperdicios mágicos. En la mañana de ayer, Hagrid y yo llevamos unas bolsas de excremento peligroso a una poza, —hice una mueca de asco, pero Sherlock la ignoró—, y él hizo un comentario que me hizo creer que X se los estaba robando. En efecto, la poza estaba muy sucia para el cardumen de peces que Hagrid había ambientado en ella. Buscando pistas que respaldaran mi hipótesis, di con una trampa en la que dos de los peces habían caído. Los liberé y puse un hechizo alarma alrededor de la poza.

El alivio aumentó:

—¡Vas a atraparla!

—No creo. Primero, no sé si en verdad fue ella. Segundo, los peces habían puesto huevos dentro de la trampa que, según Hagrid, han tenido unas dos semanas de incubación. No creo que necesite más peces, creo que no le importó dejar una trampa detrás. Puse las alarmas sin muchas esperanzas, la verdad.

Me desinflé.

—Pero, por ahí hay una señorita que tiene una gran pecera, ¿no?

—De acuerdo con los elfos domésticos que me hicieron el favor de registrar las habitaciones de todas las señoritas del castillo, no. Y de paso, tampoco hay alguna señorita con _estómago de tierra_ por ahí. —Se masajeó la cara y las sienes—. Creo que, apenas tenía algo en sus manos (porque estoy seguro que no es lo único que ha robado), lo ponía a salvo y a cargo de alguien usando la Red Flu. Y no tengo acceso a esos registros, —su tono se hacía cada vez más desesperado y frenético—, porque al estúpido del auror Lestrade le importa más la hora y el cómo pude contactar con él por red Flu, que creer que el robo de peces esponja es una causa legítima para pedir esos registros. Además, aunque los tuviera, éstos solo dicen la hora y dirección del destinatario del contacto, no quién contactó.

A pesar de que no me hiciera gracia, en verdad pude ponerme en los pies del auror. El que Sherlock tuviera una misteriosa manera de lograr hablar con él usando la red Flu, cuando no cualquier chimenea de Hogwarts está conectada; me parecía muy bizarro y sospechoso hasta a mí… Pensando en todo y en nada, me senté junto a Sherlock, en un reposabrazos de la butaca. Por fin dije la idea que más me rondaba en la cabeza.

—¿No crees que es peligroso…? —Pero no pude terminar la pregunta. Hubo un viento alrededor de cada pila de libros, y los pergaminos arriba de ellas se consumieron a sí mismos como leves bengalas. Sherlock se puso en pie al instante y, antes de tomar el primer libro, miró su reloj.

—Solo tengo hasta las siete de la mañana para devolver estos libros a la biblioteca, antes de que la señorita Pince la abra y se dé cuenta de que los tomé prestados sin pedirle permiso… —me miró por un instante, pero luego tomó un libro en cada mano, se sentó en el suelo y sacó su varita—. _Lumos _—y la dejó en el suelo frente a él, mientras me contestaba—: Sé que es peligroso, Watson, pero creo que es aún más peligroso que nadie se lo tome tan en serio como yo.

Y yo solo pude darle la razón. Cogí dos libros, me senté en el suelo y usé mi anillo para apuntar la luz a una de las hojas que titilaban. Apagó su brillo cuando abrí el libro en esa altura, e iluminó la palabra que estaba buscando. Así no me fue incómodo leer.

—Pero, sus planes de navidad… —se sorprendía él.

—No creo que McGonagall o Flitwick vengan a investigarnos en medio de la madrugada y además, querer aprender de pociones y conjuros no me parece nada sospechoso.

Él sonrió.

—En libros robados de la biblioteca.

—Tomados prestados, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Él dejó de sonreír.

—En serio, Watson... La señorita X…

— No está en estos libros, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte a entender qué es lo que pretende… Aquí dice que el ceviche de pez esponja sirve para curar la indigestión…

-o-

—Watson —una voz a lo lejos, y un movimiento cada vez más fuerte en mi hombro—. Watson, te has quedado dormida.

Me levanté lentamente, la hoja del libro estaba pegada a mi salivada boca. Avergonzada, la despegué y me limpié la comisura con la mano.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de ir a la cama.

Y tuve que darle la razón. Ya me había dormido dos veces, tenía que rendirme a la evidencia de que mi cuerpo no daba más. Sigo sin saber cómo el cuerpo de Sherlock sí puede seguir... Me puse en pie y, con mis ojos hinchados, vi a las tres pilas de libros diezmadas casi a la mitad; los ya revisados estaban en otras varias pilas de menor altura alrededor de nosotros.

—¿Diste con lo que te sonaba? —pregunté, quitándome las lagañas de los ojos—. Lo de las funciones… seguidas —Ni siquiera podía pensar bien, menos decir la idea que no terminaba de formularse en mi mente.

En algún momento de la noche, Sherlock decidió que las funciones de los ingredientes robados (Destrucción por parte de la _estómago de tierra_, y la purificación de los peces esponja) se cancelarían en una misma poción, pero serían complementarios al ser usados uno detrás del otro. Eso le recordó a los conjuros en cadena, pero no encontrábamos alguno por el que mereciera la pena atacar a un profesor. Al menos hasta ese momento.

—Di con un hechizo que puede ser tan importante como para matar, y relacionado con un conjuro en cadena que contendría los dos ingredientes y la pertinencia de la luna llena. —dijo en una seguidilla, y con un tono frustrado que decía a las claras que le había costado dar con la información y que aún le faltaba mucho para estar contento con esa respuesta.

En ese momento no entendí del todo la idea, pero me pareció un gran paso aun así.

—Bien, tal vez pueda sentarme y… —y un gran bostezo me recordó que no podía más.

—¿Y babear los libros? No gracias. Alguno de ellos podrían vengarse por ello... —Su tono se relajó solo un poco—. Ve a dormir, Watson —instó distraídamente, enfrascándose en uno de los libros más gruesos de la pila.

—Buenas noches, entonces.

—Buenas noches —respondió por inercia.


	9. Con tal de saber lo que sucede…

_Con tal de saber lo que sucede…_

No pude contenerme. Apenas me levanté, me cambié de ropa, fui al baño y me lavé los dientes, estuve segura de adónde tenía que ir antes siquiera de desayunar. Cuando bajé a la Sala Común, los libros y Sherlock habían desaparecido. Pero, como faltaban cinco para las siete, imaginé que me lo encontraría en la Biblioteca si me apuraba. No quería que se me "desapareciera" sin saber, al menos, si había encontrado algo más en los libros mientras yo dormía.

Por eso, a las siete y trece minutos, pude ser testigo de algo que nunca creí que vería al entrar en la Biblioteca.

—¡... mis años aquí, nunca había sido acusada de...! —la señorita Pince, la bibliotecaria, estaba gritando en su preciado santuario del silencio.

—¿Incompetencia? ¿_Mala praxis? _O, por lo menos, ser distraída. —Pero no me sorprendió que el provocador de esos gritos fuera Sherlock Holmes—. Porque estoy seguro de que usted no es la ladrona y, ahora que sabe que ha desaparecido, es la persona más interesada en recuperarlo. Así que, ¿puede responder a mi pregunta y decirme si alguien ha demostrado tener un interés desmedido por _El que previó el talento_?

Los dos estaban justo en la entrada de la biblioteca, a la par del mostrador detrás del cual ella solía estar.

—¿¡Aparte de usted!? —le respondía la señorita Pince, totalmente irónica. Pero él solo se le quedó mirando, con los brazos cruzados y sin pizca de paciencia.

—Entonces, ¿hubieron más? —Indicó con un gesto brusco y general al escritorio frente al cual estaban— ¿Qué espera para buscar entre estos papeles, a ver si encuentra los nombres de las personas interesadas en Apius Blood?

—¿Cómo se atreve...? —la señorita Pince estaba tan indignada y enojada, que juro que vi sus ojillos inyectados en sangre. Me dije que tenía que mediar. Fuera cual fuera el libro sobre el cual quería información, Sherlock no lo iba a conseguir con esos modales. Prácticamente corrí hacia ellos.

—Demuestre que me equivoco, y dé con el libro… —su intento de amabilidad terminó siendo una ironía—. Por favor.

—¡Sherlock, que así no se piden las cosas! —Él me miró indignado e instigado, hasta que entendió una expresión que le hice. "_Solo te quiero ayudar con ella"_. Pero él negó en un leve movimiento y abrió mucho los ojos como diciendo "_no te metas"._ Aunque no entendía qué pasaba, le hice se giró hacia la señorita Pince. Su voz fue mucho más alta:

—¡Ya lo intenté pedir amablemente: Por favor, señorita Pince, dígame donde está o quién está interesado en _El que previó el talento. Autobiografía de Apius Blood_; y ella no tiene la respuesta de lo primero, y no quiere decirme lo segundo!

¿Una autobiografía? ¿Cómo había pasado, en unas horas, de estar interesado en pociones y conjuros, a una historia de vida? Y lo más extraño era que, conscientemente, hiciera todo lo posible para evitar que la señorita Pince le dijera algún nombre al tratarla con esas maneras... ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo en ese momento, y por qué me sonaba de algo el nombre Apius Blood?

—¡Fuera, inmediatamente! —bufaba la señorita Pince, su nariz ganchuda muy cerca del rostro de Sherlock— Y no vuelva hasta que quiera disculparse.

Oímos un sonido que pareció mucho más fuerte en el silencio cargado que siguió a esas palabras. Una joven de grandes anteojos y maneras nerviosas estaba recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído. Sherlock también la miró, y luego decidió ignorarla para encararse de nuevo con la señorita Pince.

—No se preocupe señorita Pince, ¿perdió la Autobiografía de Apius Blood y no sabe ni siquiera a quién le interesa? Está bien, tengo mis recursos e información para subsanar sus faltas. —Y, sin más, salió de allí.

Yo hice una cara y cabezada de disculpa a la aún disgustada mujer, y salí detrás de él.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Lanzar la carnada. —Me contestó. Y el muy descarado sonreía.

-o-

Sherlock había llegado a una idea que calzaba perfectamente con todo lo que sabía de la situación y que, a la vez, no dejaba de ser solo una hipótesis. Por eso había "tirado la carnada", para saber si lo que había concluido era lo que pasaba, o tenía que repensar todo el asunto.

Entre que él parecía hablarse a sí mismo, y que yo solo había dormido unas tres horas, no pude entenderlo todo. Solo dos informaciones perduraron en mi mente por lo sorpresivas que me parecieron: Según Sherlock, la señorita Pince era una de las mayores chismosas del colegio, por lo que tenía asegurado que la escena que acababa de montar iba a ser oída por todo Hogwarts.

—... Y he dicho tantas veces Apius Blood y su autobiografía que esa información se filtrará y, cuando X la oiga, entenderá detrás de qué creo que va.

Al menos alguien lo haría.

—¿Y eso es?

—¡Ya te lo dije poco después de conocernos! Apius Blood solo pasó a la historia por hacer un objeto encantado en particular: La lista de alumnos de Hogwarts.

A más explicaba, más me confundía yo.

—¿Estás diciendo que ella casi mata al profesor Longbottom por la lista? Pero, la _estómago de tierra _y los peces esponja ¿qué tienen que ver con esto…? —Harta de mi ignorancia, me adelanté a él para detenerlo y encararle—: ¿Puedes explicarme todo de una vez?

Miró hacia la pared de piedra, como sopesando las opciones y decidió justo lo que menos necesitaba.

—Dado que no lo he demostrado aún, no vale la pena siquiera hablarlo. Lo que puedes saber es que tiene que ver con el efecto de la habituación a la conexión de hechizo que tiene la lista de Hogwarts; y que me puse a mí, a mi habitación y al ático en la mira de X, así que es mejor que no seamos vistos juntos desde este momento. Si soy atacado antes de luna llena, quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto.

Eso último fue la segunda información que perduró en mi mente. Sherlock aprovechó mi estado de shock para escabullirse y, por más que pude alcanzarlo, no logré conseguir de él que fuera por sí mismo a hablar con Flitwick o McGonagall sobre lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo alguien iba a picar la carnada si sabía que era una trampa?

—Te doy dos días de tiempo, Sherlock —determiné al final, lo más tranquila que pude—. Sino, iré yo misma a decirles.

—Watson... Juro por... —Estaba tan alterado, que hasta le costó hablar por un momento—. ¡Está bien, has lo que quieras, que no cambiarás de opinión! Pero quiero recordarte que no es a mí a quien debemos vigilar, es a X. —La frialdad con la que habló fue suficiente para saber que se sentía traicionado solo con que hubiera pensado la posibilidad de hablarlo con los profesores.

Le vi ir hacia una escalera que no sabía a dónde daba y, aunque sentía que con eso iba a realmente traicionar la confianza de Sherlock, me prometí a mí misma que a la primera señal de que algo extraño pasaba, iba a decir al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora McGonagall lo que él había hecho. Hacer una trampa para ponerse a sí mismo como carnada no era la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido, y estaba realmente preocupada de que estuviera tan metido en el misterio de los motivos de X, como para obviar su propia seguridad. Sabía que Sherlock era ducho en los duelos mágicos, pero me imaginaba que X también lo debía ser. Y ya había dado pruebas de que ella no tenía escrúpulos cuando iba al ataque.


	10. La lista y la trampa

_La lista y la trampa._

No tuve una nueva oportunidad de intentar hacerlo entrar en razón por ese día. Sherlock jugando a las escondidillas en Hogwarts... No había modo de que lo encontrara si él no quería ser encontrado, y más estando tan resentido conmigo. Estuve intranquila, las clases fueron un desastre para mí y me costó conciliar el sueño en la noche. Desperté ese sábado muy temprano para ser un día libre, y lo primero que pensé fue que era un día menos para la llegada de la luna llena.

Bajé a la sala común con la intención de encontrar un juego mágico con el que intentar distraerme, y me encontré de nuevo a Sherlock. Pero era el Sherlock Holmes anterior al ataque del invernadero. Estaba sentado en la Sala Común leyendo de un libro para hacer una tarea de Historia de la Magia como si nada, mientras a mí me había costado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche... Me hizo enojar tanto, que decidí sentarme en la butaca más cercana a él sin más. ¿¡Cómo podía presentarse tan calmado, tan manso, como si no pasara nada!?

—Así que vuelves a estar al descubierto. No sé si me alegro o no de ello. ¿Le será más fácil a X encontrarte aquí?

—Si es Ravenclaw, por supuesto que sí —respondió con un tono de suficiencia insoportable, aún escribiendo—. Lo cual es muy posible, ha demostrado tener una gran inteligencia.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Todo ese plan es disparatado, ¡y lo sabes! —Él ni siquiera apartó la vista del pergamino ante mi exabrupto. Mis manos se cerraron en puños de lo enfurecida que estaba pero había aprendido, de verlo discutir con la profesora McGonagall, que mantener controlado el carácter era la mitad de la batalla en una discusión con él—. Evade todo lo que quieras, Sherlock, pero eso no quita que ponerse en el punto de mira de alguien que casi mató a un profesor, no es lo más sano ni el único modo de proceder.

Él por fin me miró, entre interesado y altanero.

—Si tienes una idea para saber su motivación ya, cuando estamos a dos días de la luna llena y de que todo el estudiantado se vaya a las vacaciones de las que no creo que X vuelva; soy todo oídos.

No me vi venir que pidiera mi opinión, y eso me dejó abriendo y cerrando la boca, queriendo decir algo muy inteligente en ese mismo momento, pero sin dar con ello. Sherlock pareció satisfecho.

—Eso creí. Ahora, si me disculpas... —e iba a volver a su tarea.

—Háblame más de ese conjuro que X va a hacer —pedí a la desesperada—. Tal vez con una mirada fresca demos con otra salida.

Sherlock pareció debatir la idea contra sí mismo. "_Vamos", _le insistí, y él se dio por vencido.

—No es nada del otro mundo. Tiene que iniciarse en luna creciente y está lista, después de fermentar, en tres o cuatro días. Debe ser activada en luna llena y pierde el efecto con el inicio del cuarto creciente.

—¿Cómo funciona?

Sherlock acercó la silla un poco más. Un grupo de chicos sexto habían bajado desde las habitaciones y se nos habían quedado mirando. Cuando volvió a hablar mucha de su acidez se había ido, y se fue diluyendo mientras más palabras decía:

—Como te dije, X debe tener frente a sí la lista. El papel y tinta no son en sí el hechizo. El pergamino está metido en un cilindro de metal y cedro partido a la mitad, y lleno de runas. Es ahí donde está el hechizo que, entre otras cosas, dice a quiénes y a cuenta de qué debe buscarlos para poner su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y dirección en el pergamino. —Hasta ese momento, empecé a tener idea de lo útil y, por lo tanto, valiosa que podía ser la lista... Porque no necesariamente tenía que ser la lista de Hogwarts. Sherlock vio en mi expresión que lo había entendido, y sonrió apenas—. El conjuro que X usará, será como una tinta que puede reescribir parte de ese hechizo. Entre otros ingredientes, el ácido de la _estómago de tierra _borrará la anterior parte del hechizo y la sustancia de los peces esponja limpiará la destrucción detrás de la _estómago _para que el hechizo no se pierda, sino que sea cambiado según la recitación que ella haga y las nuevas runas que delinee.

—Podría buscar a todo tipo de personas —comenté, ida.

—La lista es tan exacta, que hasta dice en qué habitación de tu casa estás... Si estás en Gran Bretaña y estudiaste en Hogwarts, siempre sabrá dónde duermes. Pero X podría cambiar y ampliar los parámetros a su antojo. El hechizo tiene ese potencial.

Estuve viendo hacia el cielo despejado más allá de una ventana por varios segundos, pensando en todo, sin poder concentrarme en algo en específico. Hubo algo que aún no entendía.

—Dijiste ayer que todo tenía que ver con un efecto de habituación a una conexión...

—Sí. Uno de esos principios básicos que no se conocen mucho: con el tiempo, la magia se habitúa a un modo de ser hecha. Por eso se debe decir _lumos _en vez de luz, y por eso la lista se comanda a sí misma para hacer lo que hace y cómo lo hace. Ese pergamino no puede ser quitado del cilindro y hacerle otro como si tal cosa, se debe cambiar el hechizo que ya tiene en vez de sustituirlo, porque es en verdad complejo y no tiene igual. El solo hecho de haber conseguido la manera de cambiarlo a su conveniencia ya es toda una hazaña para X y quien sea que esté haciendo la poción fuera de Hogwarts.

Encontrar a cualquier persona. Algo me decía que la señorita que había atacado al profesor Longbottom por solo un ingrediente, no tenía la mejor de las intenciones para su uso.

—¿Qué dice el auror Lestrade sobre la lista de Hogwarts y los registros de la Red Flu?

Sherlock dio un bufido frustrado.

—Él simplemente no quiere escuchar. Tal vez lo haga si le enviara un _howler. _A veces, la mejor manera de hacer que alguien sea útil es retándole.

—Ni se te ocurra Sherlock, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —me masajeé el rostro, suplicando paciencia y raciocinio. Lo encaré de nuevo—: ¡Puedes reforzar la seguridad de la lista! Decirle al profesor Flitwick que lo haga, pedir ayuda a los elfos domésticos... ¿Por qué parece que siempre te decantas por las ideas extremas?

Sherlock me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me callara, y se acercó aún más. Su susurro fue muy perentorio.

—Las paredes pueden tener ojos, y hay miles de orejas extendibles por ahí... —esperó a ver mi anuencia, miró alrededor furtivamente, y luego prosiguió—: Uso estas medidas porque las comunes no me son útiles. No me mal entiendas, esas fueron muy buenas ideas... Si en verdad supiera que X va a por la lista. Pero, como aún no lo sé, no puedo ir donde McGonagall solo con mi palabra de respaldo.

—¡Claro que puedes!

Sherlock me miró fijamente, tan incrédulo por mis palabras que parecía buscar la mentira en ellas. Le sorprendió no encontrarla y, creo, también le enterneció. El ambiente se enrareció con su incomodidad mientras Sherlock se recostaba en el respaldar de su silla.

—A veces es demasiado evidente que acabas de llegar a Hogwarts, Watson. Yo estoy aquí desde los once años... —Pareció que iba a decir algo más íntimo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aún así, era palpable su dificultad para hablar. Algo que había empezado a asociar con que él se adentrara a terreno más personal—. El desarrollo de mi método de observación se basa en el ensayo y error sobre bases probabilísticas. En mis primeros años aquí, perdí todas mis oportunidades de ser creído después de haber vivido varios errores.

—Pero ya no eres un niño de once años, el profesor Longbottom fue atacado y esos dos ingredientes, robados. —Intenté animarlo y hacerlo reaccionar al instante—. Por lo menos debemos decirle al profesor Flitwick, para que él haga algo por proteger la lista.

Pude ver como mi punto de vista mellaba en él, aunque no sin pelea.

—Si lo hiciera, ¡y estoy diciendo "si"! Eso no quitaría que me diste dos días antes de delatarme, Watson.

Sonreí.

—¿Vamos a buscar a Flitwick?

Sherlock troceó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió en él.

—Es fin de semana, él está en su casa. Esta es su dirección. Estás en libertad de decirle lo de la lista, no lo de la trampa. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Sabes que si mandas esa carta te perderás New York, ¿verdad?

—Y tú, a Hogwarts.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, no me parecerá tan insufrible.

Sellamos el pacto cuando cogí la dirección del profesor de su mano. Sherlock volvió a su tarea de Historia de la Magia, y yo fui en busca de la lechucería.

-o-

Me sorprendí al ver llegar la lechuza en la hora del almuerzo y, como él me respondía en esa carta, que el profesor Flitwick iba a viajar por la red Flu esa misma tarde. A las tres en punto, Sherlock y yo estábamos frente a la puerta de su oficina, esperándole. Le vimos doblar una esquina y animar su paso al vernos ahí.

—Buenas tardes, Joan, Sherlock... Espero que después de esto sí disfruten un poco más su sábado en Hogwarts —nos dijo al llegar, sacando su varita del bolsillo para destrancar la puerta.

—Eso espero también, profesor —contesté yo—. Muchas gracias por haber venido en fin de semana.

Él encogió los hombros.

—Estoy tan acostumbrado a la marcha en Hogwarts, que a veces me aburro de descansar.

—¿Tiene algún otro hechizo extra en la puerta, profesor? —preguntó Sherlock, mientras se encorbaba para entrar a la oficina.

—Tendrá un detector de voz en unos momentos. Quédense aquí. —Hizo mover dos de las sillas para que nos sentáramos cerca de la puerta y, luego, un taburete voló por sobre el escritorio y desde fondo hasta el centro de la estancia—. Hay tantos hechizos que quedan por fuera del programa de estudios, que me parece una gran oportunidad enseñarles un par de los protectores en esta ocasión... ¿Quieren ver la famosa lista de cerca?

Yo ya lo estaba haciendo. Estaba sobre el taburete que él acababa de mover. La letra era muy pequeña y el rollo amarillento, muy grueso y de papel fuerte. Tenía algunos parches de carbón, que se hacían más y más recurrentes hasta el final del mismo, en donde había un borde quemado.

—Borra a los muertos. Cuando toda la generación de estudiantes ya no está, el rollo quema esa parte. Así no es interminable —me explicó Sherlock.

El profesor estaba buscando algo en sus gavetas mientras comentaba:

—Así que, el lunes la señorita Watson se quedará con nosotros y usted, señor Holmes, se irá a pasar la navidad en Londres. —Sacó una larga cinta dorada—. Espero que hayan tenido buenas razones para eso.

—Sí, profesor. Verá...

—Primero que todo —me interrumpió Sherlock—. ¿Podría revisar si hay escuchas mágicas en la oficina, por favor?

No lo hubo. Luego sabríamos que X oyó toda esa conversación con un hechizo de escucha que estaba debajo de la ventana, en la parte exterior de la oficina.


	11. Clyde

_Clyde._

Nada pasó hasta dos horas antes de que todos los alumnos fueran a los carruajes, bajaran hasta Hogsmead y tomaran su tren nocturno para llegar en la mañana a Londres, donde estarían sus familias y hogares. En ese tiempo, tuve que decirle adiós a todos mis planes en New York, porque Flitwick había informado a mi padre de que no podía salir de Hogwarts por un castigo, y éste me había enviado una lechuza diciéndome que venía para hablar, conmigo y con el profesor, sobre lo que había sucedido...

¡Pero si nada había sucedido! Porque, en cuanto lo que pasó en el invernadero 3 y con el profesor Longbottom, Sherlock y yo debimos haber tenido puntos extras por acudir a él cuando lo necesitaba. La sola idea de que estuviera siendo castigada por ayudar y estar al tanto de una investigación que terminara siendo inútil, me parecía muy frustrante y triste.

La inactividad de esos días me hacía temer, algunas veces, que la señorita X había decidido aplazar su plan al saber que Sherlock estaba al corriente de lo que quería o; en el peor y más negado de los pensamientos, que ella no existiera del todo. Como fuera, sino pasaba algo, no sabríamos nunca si estábamos en lo correcto o no y si estar castigada en navidad había merecido la pena.

Pero otras veces sentía que algo se tejía en las sombras, en mis puntos ciegos mientras miraba al otro lado, y que no era lo suficientemente sagaz para darme cuenta de ello. Cualquier movimiento que hacía alguien mientras caminaba hacia mí, o algún brillo o anuncio de magia hecha cerca de donde estaba; me hacía dejar lo que hacía, palpitar rápido el corazón y mirar hacia el lugar, solo para darme cuenta de que alguien le hacía cosquillas a su novia con lucecitas inofensivas de su varita, y que yo estaba cada vez más paranoica.

Mientras toda la torre de Ravenclaw hervía de actividad por los últimos preparativos para el viaje, yo había movido un butacón a una de las ventanas y miraba hacia la explanada. El profesor Hagrid estaba haciendo algo poco usual: parecía acarrear, hablar, acariciar y poner las amarras de los carruajes a unos seres invisibles. Y sin embargo estaba tan ensimismada y de mal ánimo, que ni eso me hizo erguir en el sillón. En mi mente, pasaba de la conmiseración por mi situación a la frustración muy rápido y frecuentemente. Esperaba que pronto me hartara de mí misma para pensar en qué hacer para no seguir en ese círculo vicioso mental.

Sentí como alguien llegó a mi lado, y me alisté para poner la sonrisa y subir el ánimo ante quien viniera a decirme lo tanto que sentía por mí el que me tuviera que quedar, y la manera en que se iba a mantener en contacto. Pero no tuve que poner de nuevo esa máscara.

—Son _Thestrals _—informaba Sherlock—, y me alegro de que no los puedas ver —al observarle, pude darme cuenta de que estaba con el mismo estado de ánimo que yo—. Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo. —Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta para enfilar a la salida.

Sintiéndome más animada, le seguí.

-o-

—Así que por ésto el desván también había sido puesto en peligro con la trampa. —comenté unos minutos después.

Estaba cerca de la entrada y veía como Sherlock alumbraba la estancia mientras caminaba, tirando _lumos _a varias lámparas o velas por allí. Mientras más podía ver, más me daba cuenta de que el lugar era enorme y, por el olor a moho y la sensación picosa en la nariz, estaba cubierto de polvo.

Había estanterías llenas a rebosar de objetos y telarañas, pero eran pocas en comparación con todos los muebles por allí y allá, usados como bases para dejar muchas más cosas. Había muñecas, vestidos, varitas... Era el cuarto de cachivaches y objetos perdidos de Hogwarts y, como me daría cuenta al caminar algunos metros, el laboratorio de Sherlock.

En donde él me esperaba había un claro semicircular cuya circunferencia eran muebles. Ahí estaba más iluminado y limpio, pero casi igual de caótico. Había varios libros y pergaminos; además de objetos de química con sustancias que burbujeaban y olían ocre, la sana Giralunas junto a otras plantas, sangre de diferentes colores en varios recipientes, todo tipo de ingredientes para pociones, un mueble al que Sherlock le estaba inscribiendo runas y una calavera de una cabeza cerca de los apuntes.

—En serio que estás como en casa aquí.

—Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para mantener afuera a Peeves el trasgo, creo que me he ganado el derecho de hacerlo.

Sherlock hizo un último hechizo que impactó en una claraboya, que se abrió de par en par. El cielo estaba azul oscuro, casi terminaba de anochecer. La entrada de aire enfrío el lugar al instante, pero también lo limpiaba del aroma a rancio; y la luz azul iluminó un poco más al fondo de donde estábamos, dándole algo de silueta a lo que antes era oscuridad total. Finalmente, Sherlock me miró e hizo un movimiento extensivo con los brazos.

—¿Qué tal? —me preguntó, expectante y nervioso.

Yo miré de un lado al otro asintiendo y tratando de no prejuzgar, por más que las palabras que se me venían a la mente para describirlo era "el laboratorio de un científico loco".

—Lo sabré mejor cuando me expliques qué haces exactamente.

—Sí, claro —pareció complacido por mi reacción.

—¡Has curado la Giralunas! —exageré un poco mi agrado—, no me lo habías dicho.

—Te dije que haría el abono y, a la luz de la luna, siempre tienen mejor apariencia —Sherlock movió la planta hacia el fondo de la estancia, en donde los rayos azulosos de la luna impactaban con más fuerza. La flor, como de un metro de altura y parecida a los girasoles, pero con pétalos azul oscuro y pistilos grises, empezó a erguirse y a moverse en busca de la luz. Luego, sus pétalos se hicieron más celestes y empezaron a brillar... Y Sherlock frunció el ceño y se volvió a verme con urgencia—. ¡Watson, cierra los...!

Solo sentí una fuerza que me tiró en el aire, y una cegadora luz que pasó del azul al blanco en un segundo y me hizo sentir una explosión de mareo y dolor en la cabeza. No hubo un sonido, solo un fuerte silbido en los oídos. Todo sucedió muy rápido como para poder saber qué pasó. Caí de lado en el suelo, mi hombro se resintió e intenté abrir los ojos mientras me ponía en pie, pero me hacía doler más la cabeza y lo poco que veía era solo manchas y negrura.

—¡Sherlock, Sherlock! —grité, sin saber a dónde moverme.

Algo golpeó en mi costado y me hizo caer al suelo, donde di un gemido por el dolor de la cadera impactada y de las manos al intentar aminorar el impacto. Luego, pude oler el aroma a picante, nauseabundo y químico en el aire; pero el calor repentino a mi derecha fue lo que más me hizo temer.

—¡Sherlock! —intentaba localizarlo para pedirle ayuda pero, sobre todo, para intentar socorrerlo a él. Nunca me he sentido tan indefensa e impotente en la vida.

Algo más me impactó en la espalda y caí de nuevo al suelo. El objeto era pequeño pero sentí el golpe más profundo y, estuve segura desde ese momento, sangraba. Aunque sentía el dolor de los golpes y las caídas, era soportable; no como el de cabeza, porque evitaba que viera, oyera y caminara porque no tenía la coordinación suficiente ni sabía a dónde ir. Además, el olor y efecto de las sustancias en el aire me estaba poniendo más confusa, y sentía que el calor se me acercaba... El horror que sentí se transformó en una energetizante necesidad de no dejar de moverme. Volví a ponerme en pie, di dos o tres pasos y sentí que algo rozó mi cabeza. Eso solo hizo que caminara lo más rápido posible, moviendo los brazos de allá para acá, como si en verdad pudieran sustituir a los ojos... Me golpeé la mano con un anaquel frente a mí, pero le usé de guía, alejándome del calor.

Lo que más deseaba era poder topar con Sherlock, y que estuviera bien... ¡Teníamos que salir de ahí! Podía sentir el anillo en mi dado, como si deseara ser usado pero, ¡Maldita sea! No sabía o no se me ocurría qué hechizo podía ayudarme en esa situación tan apremiante... "_Solo sigue caminando Joan, sigue caminando", _ni siquiera me permitía pensar en que me sentía cada vez más confusa mentalmente. Cuando dejé de sentir el anaquel, tomé valor para dar algunos pasos más aunque estuve de nuevo totalmente a ciegas. Casi me caí al topar de frente con algo que hizo dolerme la pantorrilla. Grité de nuevo el nombre de Sherlock en vez de gritar de dolor y... volé.

Aunque al principio sentí el subir en el aire unos pocos centímetros como algo amenazante, pronto me recuperé. Supe que era Sherlock el que movía mi cuerpo, porque las cosas dejaron de golpearme, me alejaba del calor y del aire viciado, y hasta el dolor de cabeza remitía, como la confusión.

Aún así, no dejaba de estar preocupada.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? ¡Dime! ¿Estás bien? —No dejaba de preguntar. Aunque aún no podía prácticamente ni ver ni tampoco oír, sentía que estaba justo a mi lado o frente a mí. Obtuve mi respuesta cuando sentí que Sherlock tomaba mi mano con firmeza y yo pude devolverle el gesto.

Supe que estábamos a salvo cuando dejé de volar y me senté en el suelo, respirando el alivio. Él empezó a inspeccionarme para ver cuáles y de qué gravedad eran mis heridas. Sentí el cosquilleo y calor de un hechizo, y la cortada en mi espalda prácticamente desapareció. Luego, el cosquilleo se dio en mi sien, y eso hizo remitir el dolor de cabeza, el silbido en los oídos y empezaba a ver y oír de nuevo.

—... A la enfermería, —oí por fin a Sherlock. Por el tono sabía que gritaba, pero lo oía como muy lejos, por detrás del silbido—. Si me has oído, di sí.

—Sí... —grité yo— ¿Estás herido?

Pero él me ignoró, solo sentí como me tomó de los antebrazos con fuerza.

—No. Iré por la lista... —y me soltó rápidamente.

Aún veía borroso cuando abrí los ojos para mirarlo ir. Mientras intentaba ponerme en pie para seguirlo, sentí movimiento frente a mí y vi a una tortuga como de quince centímetros, que caminaba lenta pero testarudamente hacia él. Sherlock me explicaría luego que era su mascota Clyde, por la cual se tomó el tiempo para salvarla mientras se destruía su laboratorio. En ese entonces, y más por instinto, cogí la tortuga en la mano y renqueé detrás de Sherlock como era nuestro deseo... La enfermería estaba del otro lado.


	12. Lo que estuvo a la sombra

_Lo que estuvo a la sombra._

Sherlock intentó disuadirme un par de veces para que no le siguiera, pero pronto no tuvo ni necesidad de hacerlo. Empezó a correr y, como aún no me sentía del todo bien y mi zancada es mucho más pequeña, pronto lo perdí de vista. Para cuando llegué a la oficina del profesor Fitwick, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Con Clyde en una mano y mi anillo en la otra, entré al lugar. Lo que me encontré fue una oficina en caos y a Sherlock tirando hechizos por la ventana.

Mientras iba hacia él, me encontré con el taburete en donde antes estuvo la lista, vacío y tirado en el suelo. Apenas llegué al lado de Sherlock, éste dejó de tirar las maldiciones, se tomó la cabeza mientras daba un bufido frustrado e indicó hacia la ventana.

—Esa chica... Es una... Siempre supo, Watson —dio otro grito ahogado de pura frustración—. ¡Siempre supo...!

—¿Quién es?

—Nadie... ¡No era alguien de la lista de la candidatas! —Sherlock dio un par de pasos de un lado al otro, paró en seco y tiró unas bengalas rojas desde la ventana. Y me miró perentoriamente—: Quédate aquí, explícale a Flitwick y por lo más sagrado, ve a la enfermería.

Yo no pude ni supe qué contestar. Sherlock salió corriendo de allí.

Unos cinco minutos después, Flitwick apareció en su oficina. Mientras él me revisaba, oía lo que tenía que decir y ponía un poco de orden en su mente, creí ver por la ventana a Sherlock volando en el aire, montando a un ser invisible. Me sentí una cobarde inútil por no haber ido con él a buscarla, pero me trataba de consolar diciéndome que el profesor Flitwick y Sherlock tenían razón y debía ir a la enfermería a que me revisaran.

-o-

La enfermera Wainscott me curó en pocos minutos, pero decidió ponerme en observación porque "_la descarga luminosa de una Giralunas no es cosa de nada". _Así que, acostada en la cama y con Clyde caminando por la sábana, esperaba que alguien llegara para que me dijera de una vez qué había pasado. Unas dos horas después, que me parecieron muchas más de lo ansiosa que estaba, por fin pasó: Se abrió la puerta y apareció Sherlock. Me senté en la cama y mi expresión debió ser suficiente pregunta, porque él negó sin más. Se veía derrotado y desanimado, y se sentó junto a mí en una silla, como si el cuerpo le pesara mucho.

—Ni siquiera pude dar con ella —dijo al fin.

—Pero tenías razón —intenté animarle.

Él sonrió con humor negro.

—Y también me perdí la ida a Londres.

Sonreí un instante en respuesta, y luego se dio un momento de apesadumbrado y pensativo silencio entre los dos, hasta que yo lo rompí.

—Dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Te lo acabo de decir.

—Y también estuve en el ático, pero eso no quiere decir que entienda del todo lo que pasó.

Sherlock dio un suspiro y se repantigó en la silla, mirando a un punto fijo a un lado de mi cabeza. Entrelazó sus manos sobre el estómago y habló sin ganas, pero con propiedad.

—Si en verdad necesitas saberlo... Adeline Norton, que es el nombre de la señorita X, puso una trampa destructiva en el ático como distracción de su robo aún antes de ir a por la _estómago de tierra _y atacar al profesor Longbottom. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que iba a tener que recoger una trastada de Peeves el trasgo? Creo que no fue él, sino ella la que entró en mi laboratorio para poner las trampas, y lo simuló en el caos posterior.

Sherlock respiró un par de veces con fuerza, mirando más intensamente a la nada. Creo que pensaba en el hecho de que no se diera cuenta de las trampas de X, Adeline. Pero algo de lo que me di cuenta mientras vi al profesor Flitwick poniendo hechizos protectores es que, el no ser notados, es uno de los requerimientos para que ese tipo de hechizos sirvan. Sin embargo, no quise escocer una herida que él no quería mostrar, así que esperé en silencio a que volviera a hablar.

—... Y esperó hasta al primer momento de la de por sí distrayente salida a vacaciones para detonar la trampa, porque, y como me dijo cuando me vio llegar a la oficina, sabía que era la persona más probable que se diera cuenta de lo que ella tramaba, y que debía detenerme. —Dio una pequeña carcajada, como si dijera que todo eso era muy absurdo, casi trágico—. ¡Y yo no tenía ni idea! Si ella no hubiera cometido un error en el invernadero, no habría tenido idea... ¡Es que ni siquiera pensé que pudiera hacer el conjuro antes de que fuera noche cerrada! Apenas salió la luna Watson, aún con un poco de luz del sol, y ese conjuro podía ser hecho... X hasta sabía que estaría en esa oficina apenas anocheciera...

Me sorprendió y atemoricé de lo tanto que ella parecía conocerle. Sin embargo, creí que eso era justo lo que a él más le escocía de todo, y no quise echarle sal a la herida, sino todo lo contrario.

—Siempre supiste que su nivel de... meticulosidad era enorme. —le recordé. Pero Sherlock negó, y hasta indicó con un dedo en alto, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Yo creí que iba un paso adelante al atraerla a mí para corroborar mi hipótesis, cuando ella siempre me tuvo en cuenta en su ecuación... Estaba tan errado, tan errado, que te puse en peligro y... —no pudo decir más, tuvo que tomar un momento para respirar y tranqulizarse. Inicié el movimiento de mano para posarla en la suya, pero el enérgico reinicio de su voz me frenó—. Ni siquiera la tenía en mi lista de candidatas, Watson, la última vez que pensé en ella fue cuando creí que era peculiar que el sombrero seleccionar mandara a una hija de _muggles_ a Slytherin. Está en cuarto, Vector dice que es su mejor alumna en Aritmancia... Nunca supe que los hechizos también eran sus fuertes, pero sí que le encantaba la pintura. ¿Cómo pude obviar su capacidad para atacar a matar?

—Sherlock... Ella hizo una partida en tu contra, y no podías saber que la estabas jugando.

—Eso es lo peor, cuando me vio llegar, ella sonrió de una manera... —Nunca me explicaría esa mirada, pero presentí que Sherlock se había sentido muy inferior, porque ella lo tuvo en más alta estima como contrincante de lo que en verdad lo fue— En fin, ella volvió a activar las medidas de Flitwick mientras terminaba de hacer los cambios al hechizo de la lista. Yo quité las protecciones, nos tiramos algunos hechizos sin darnos ni detenernos y, luego, se tiró por la ventana. Un _Thestral _la esperaba en la cornisa de abajo, y ella hizo una _bullae _para poder despegar sin problemas. Le di en la cola al animal cuando estaba en el aire, pero escapó. Y ahí fue cuando llegaste. ¿Algo más que necesites saber?

Sí, pero sabía que él también tenía esa sensación de que, por más que ya teníamos un nombre, esa joven se sentía aún como una X sin despejar. Nos quedamos uno a la par del otro en silencio, era más que suficiente la compañía para sobrellevar lo vivido.

-o-

Esa noche estuvo llena de visitas y explicaciones. Primero fueron varios de los profesores y luego mi padre. Apenas lo vi entrar al cuarto, me embargó una doble sensación de seguridad y culpa. Y sin embargo, cuando me abrazó, supe que por más regañina que me dispensara, realmente no estaba en muchos problemas. En seguida le conté la historia de lo que había pasado.

Aunque todos estaban muy ansiosos porque Sherlock explayara mi versión, él parecía estar muy interesado en cómo comía Clyde y en reducir sus respuestas en monosílabos. Pensé que era extraño que no hubiera llegado su padre también, algunas pocas veces lo había nombrado, pero creo que él no estaba sorprendido de su ausencia.

Solo cuando Flitwick llegó a comentarle que el auror Lestrade le esperaba, pareció realmente interesado en hablar y ni siquiera se despidió antes de salir. Solo podía imaginar el sin número de ideas que tenía en ese momento Sherlock, entre echarle en cara al auror que no le tomó en serio, hasta maneras de intentar dar con X. Me hubiera encantado haber estado en esa reunión.

Finalmente, una apesadumbrada enfermera Wainscott pidió que me dejaran descansar y todos abandonaron la enfermería, hasta mi padre que, sin embargo, se iba a quedar a dormir esa noche en Hogwarts.

Aunque Sherlock no volvió después de ver al auror, no me costó conciliar el sueño.

-o-

—Bueno, supongo que es una despedida —me dijo a la mañana siguiente, después de contarme sobre la orden de búsqueda y captura en contra de Adeline Norton, y de como Flitwick evitó que él terminara siendo arrestado por irrespeto a la autoridad.

La enfermera Wainscott me había dado de alta y, después de hacer mi maleta y dar un pequeño paseo con mi padre, ya estaba montada en el carruaje que me llevaría a Hogsmeade cuando Sherlock apareció. Mi padre había estado hablando con Hagrid, tan impresionado por la altura de éste, como por el animal invisible que ensillaba.

—Nos veremos el próximo año.

—Claro, te enviaré alguna carta —respondió Sherlock, los copos de nieve cayendo en su cabello.

—¿En serio? ¿La lechuza llegará hasta New York?

—Conseguí que Flitwick nos revocara los castigos por navidad. Créeme, el correo de larga distancia no es nada en comparación.

No lo puse en duda.

—Y yo intentaré contestarte.

Nos miramos en silencio mientras mi padre por fin se subía en el carruaje. Pero no fue incómodo, solo que las miradas eran suficiente comunicación. Mientras bajábamos por la explanada, me moví al sitio de adelante para poder verle. Ahí estaba, con su abrigo sobre la toga, sumergido en los copos de nieve y mirándome ir. Y, detrás de él, el castillo de Hogwarts...

—Interesante tu nuevo amigo —comentó mi padre.

—No tienes idea —no debí decir eso, dado el recelo que le había notado en la voz. Pero era lo más cierto.


	13. Epílogo: Una carta dentro de otra carta

_Epílogo: Una carta dentro de otra carta._

El día veintiocho de diciembre, encima del New York Times, estaba la carta que él había prometido, junto a un pesado regalo rectangular empapelado de un café poco navideño. El sobre no duró entero ni dos segundos completos en mis manos, ni siquiera entré en la casa antes de leer la carta.

_Querida Watson._

_Espero que lo estés pasando bien en estas vacaciones. La falta de la magia inherente a Hogwarts debe ser suplida por la tecnología, ¿verdad? Y el pasar tiempo en familia y amistades que tanto parecías desear. _

_Imagino que el "Guía y método de los hechizos curativos básicos" que te he enviado no es uno de los regalos más juveniles que tendrás, pero sí el más necesario y útil. No lo tomes como un regalo de navidad, sino como una responsabilidad para contigo misma, por favor. No sabes lo mucho que aumentan los riesgos de herida y muerte simplemente por ser magos. _

_Podría escribirte trivialidades que han pasado por aquí, pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Creo que lo más importante que ha pasado es que Adeline Norton no es X. La verdadera Adeline Norton murió a los diez años en un accidente de auto que empiezo a temer que no lo fuera... Y también, lo sé porque X se ha contactado conmigo. Te transcribo la carta que me envió._

_"__Querido Sherlock._

_Ha sido una partida emocionante que, estoy segura, en algunos años vamos a repetir. _

_Aunque fue un sacrificio necesario, en verdad siento lo que tuve que hacer a tu laboratorio, aunque estoy segura que pronto lo podrás volver a poner en funcionamiento. Créeme cuando te digo que es uno de los lugares más interesantes de todo Hogwarts. _

_Aunque sé que no eres muy adepto a estas fechas, espero que te guste y aprecies el regalo de navidad que te he enviado. _

_Hasta la próxima. _

_J.M."_

_Ha recortado mi nombre y dirección de la que fuera la lista de Hogwarts y me lo ha enviado como regalo. Aunque sé que es una forma de decirme que, de cierta manera, estoy protegido de la amenaza que ella representa; sinceramente, no sé del todo cómo interpretar a J.M. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que me ha dado un excelente tema en qué entretener mi mente... Por primera vez, siento que Hogwarts no me es suficiente para navidad._

_En fin. Te escribiré de nuevo si algo importante pasa._

_Sherlock Holmes._

_Pd: Feliz Navidad._


End file.
